Murmullos de Dragón
by Kurosu-sama
Summary: Todos sus compañeros habían muerto, el gremio había sido destruido y toda Magnolia los catalogaba de asesinos y traidores. Pero, ¿verdaderamente los Dragon Slayers acabaron con todos sus amigos?
1. Parte I, Capítulo I

Esta historia consta de tres partes en la que, cada parte, tiene entre diez o quince capítulos. Cada vez que acabe una parte, os avisaré para que no tengamos ningún problema a la hora de entender la historia cien por cien. La primera parte se centra en los Dragon Slayers, la segunda en los Dragon Slayers y el gremio ―mitad para cada uno― y la última parte se centra en todos los componentes de la serie.

Aviso que la historia tiene poco romance, pero hay. Más hacia la segunda parte y el final que no al principio. Es una historia para la gente que le guste comerse la cabeza sobre qué ocurre y las batallas, además de la aventura y las sorpresas. Ya sabéis que, si tenéis sugerencias, siempre podéis dejarlas en un rewiew o PM.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío. La trama sí.

* * *

'Así es, Natsu, destruyelo...', ríe una voz en su cabeza. Una voz malévola, llena de veneno y rencor. Una sensación inhumana se extiende por todo su interior y desgarra su garganta, ¡todo le quema! Está ardiendo en un dolor infinito que parece no tener fin. Intenta abrir los ojos con esfuerzo, pero no se abren. Un sudor recorre toda su piel, bañándolo en miedo, en su propio miedo y sufrimiento.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, un rostro aparece en su cabeza. Es un rostro familiar, un rostro que siempre ve cada mañana. Sus cabellos dorados flotan en el aire, aunque se encuentran más apagados de lo normal, como su propia piel. El cuerpo cae al suelo y empieza a temblar, mientras suelta algún que otro sollozo que rompe el corazón de Natsu. El chico de cabello salmón se acerca hasta su mejor amiga a pasos cortos, silenciosos y seguros. Quiere saber qué le ocurre, quiere saber porqué llora y quién le ha hecho daño. Él mismo será quien haga sufrir a ese maldito o maldita que haya hecho daño a su mejor amiga. Aprieta los dientes enfurecido y toca suavemente el hombro desnudo de Lucy. No obstante, y asustando a Natsu de sobremanera, el toque de Natsu provoca un dura quemadura en el hombro femenino. Al notarlo, Lucy suelta un grito de dolor y Natsu se aparta asustado y mirando su mano. ¿Cómo ha podido dañar a Lucy? ¿Por qué ha quemado involuntariamente a su nakama? ¡¿Qué le está ocurriendo?! Su respiración, ahora agitada, le desconcentra de todo lo que hay a su alrededor y, cuando levanta la mirada, se encuentra con una Lucy herida y enfurecida.

Con fuerza, Lucy aprieta su látigo rosado y sigue mirando fijamente a Natsu. El aludido, sin saber cómo reaccionar, intenta decir algunas palabras de disculpa, pero lo único que sale de su garganta son tartamudeos y sonidos que ni él mismo sabe qué quieren tratar de decirle a la muchacha de sus ojos. La mano derecha de Lucy, con la que empuña el látigo, se levanta y queda suspendida en el aire.

Natsu la observa pálido, esperando el golpe. Poco después, desvía la mirada al rostro de Lucy, encontrándose con un rostro herido y lleno de sangre. Una dura herida surca su labio y otra el puente de su nariz, su mano izquierda se encuentra totalmente quemada y carcomida por el fuego y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, unas heridas producidas por garras empiezan a extenderse por todo su, anteriormente, níveo cuello. 'Vamos, Natsu…', vuelve a llamarle esa insistente, malévola y dañina voz dentro de su cabeza, '¡acaba con la vida de Lucy Heartfilia!'.

El ronco grito de Natsu asusta a los dos compañeros que se encuentran a su lado. Natsu mira hacia todos los lados que su cuello le permite y traga duro. Suspira con cierto alivio al darse cuenta de que todo ha sido una pesadilla creada por, seguramente, el fuerte golpe que se ha llevado al llegar a un lugar desconocido para él. Observa la mirada asustada y perdida de Wendy e intenta sonreír para no seguir asustando mucho tiempo más a la pequeña Dragon Slayer de viento. Gajeel, algo más preocupado que la pequeña, toca su antebrazo y provoca un respingo en el chico de fuego. Agobiado por el dolor que aún persiste en seguir dentro de él, Natsu se levanta y estira sus ropas al encontrarlas algo sucias y destrozadas. Sus dos compañeros, esperando saber el porqué de su incomodidad, siguen en el suelo queriendo descubrir qué tiene al chico en aquel estado de ansiedad.

Gajeel, el más tranquilo de los tres, observa a su alrededor: un bosque casi destruido y con pocos árboles en buen estado. La hierba a sus pies es lo único que parece seguir en un buen estado. Poco a poco, y después de escuchar un clic provenir de su cabeza, Gajeel cae en la cuenta de que, el bosque donde se encuentran, es el bosque detrás del gremio al que pertenecen. Se encuentran detrás del gremio pero, ¿por qué razón? ¿Quién o qué ha sido el que los ha alejado del gremio y sus compañeros? ¿Un enemigo acecha al gremio y los quiere lejos? Con rapidez, el Dragon Slayer de metal se levanta del suelo y busca el olor de cerveza y comida. Para su propia sorpresa, Gajeel no encuentra ni ese olor, ni uno parecido a él. Aprieta sus puños y cierra sus ojos mientras, con tranquilidad, intenta buscar el olor de alguno de sus compañeros: Levy, la mujer de agua, Lily, la Coneja, Erza, el stripper... pero ninguno llega hasta sus fosas nasales, haciéndole temerse lo peor.

Antes de poder avisar a sus compañeros, Wendy se aferra a la chaqueta que él mismo le ha prestado minutos atrás al encontrarla desnuda en el mismo lugar que ellos y, con el ceño fruncido, observa a Salamander quien, de nuevo, está sentado en el suelo, pensativo y con las manos en la cabeza.

―¿Estás bien, Salamander? ―pregunta Gajeel mirándole desde arriba y, esta vez, esperando una respuesta clara por su parte. No un silencio, una caída o un ruido―. Pareces inquieto, ¿qué buscas?

―¿Dónde estamos? ―contraataca Natsu intentando evadir el tema principal de la conversación.

Cansado por su actitud, el pelinegro gruñe por lo bajo y mira a su menuda compañera.

―Estamos detrás del gremio ―contesta él mismo esperando, por fin su respuesta tan ansiada a su pregunta formulada anteriormente. Natsu se remueve incómodo en su sitio―. ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Salamander?! ―exige, por segunda vez, el dragón de hierro.

―Chicos... ―La voz de Wendy rompe la discusión desde el minuto uno.

Sus ojos se encuentran dilatados y una rojez empieza a rodearlos. Natsu y Gajeel empiezan a asustarse y, con cierto miedo de haber dicho algo indebido, se acercan a la chica entre murmullos para que deje de llorar. Sin embargo, lo que ambos no saben es que, las lágrimas de Wendy, no son por su causa. Su brazo se levanta entre temblores y apunta a un lugar indefinido que los chicos no son capaces de ver en un primer momento por culpa de la humareda del lugar. Lentamente, y gracias al viento que su amiga provoca, la humareda desaparece y les deja ver una montaña de escombros que es presidida por el símbolo de algo muy preciado para ellos, un lugar muy importante, el lugar donde están atadas sus vidas, donde se encuentran cada día con las sonrisas de sus amigos: su gremio.

―¿Aquello no es el gremio? ―articula con todas las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y un descomunal ardor en su garganta.

―¿Qué mierda ha...? ―intenta reaccionar Gajeel colocándose de pie delante de su compañera.

De pronto, Natsu sale corriendo hacia los escombros temiéndose lo peor. ¿Y si el sueño ha sido premonitorio? ¿Y si Lucy se encuentra debajo de los escombros muriendo lentamente? ¡¿Y si todos sus amigos han muerto sin que ellos hubieran podido ayudarles?! Sin frenar su carrera, Natsu avanza entre la vegetación seguido por Gajeel y Wendy más atrás de los chicos. La pequeña, con un ojo puesto en el gremio, empieza a gritar los nombres de sus gatos, esperando poder encontrarlos entre los arbustos y que sean ellos los que les digan qué ha ocurrido y quién ha creado todo este caos en el lugar. Gajeel, por su lado, corre detrás del chico de fuego intentando alcanzarlo y pedirle la calma que se necesita en este momento. Más si sus amigos se encuentran debajo de los escombros y sin vida.

―¡Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza! ¿Estáis ahí, chicos?

―¡Charle, maestro! ―grita Wendy intentando buscar la savia ayuda del maestro y su mejor amiga.

Al llegar hasta los escombros, Natsu empieza a lanzar todos los trozos de madera hacia diferentes direcciones totalmente desesperado. Alejándolos del único lugar donde pueden estar sus amigos. Sus ojos arden y esa sensación de soledad no le gusta para nada al chico de cabello salmón. No quiere volverse a quedar solo, no quiere volver a tener que despedirse de alguien, ¡no quiere perder a nadie más! Natsu no quiere dejar de luchar con Gray por las mañanas, no quiere dejar de hacer bromas con Happy, no quiere dejar de ser sarmoneado por Erza, no quiere dejar de ver a Lisanna animada al haber vuelto de Edolas, no quiere dejar de escuchar a una Cana borracha pedir más cerveza, no quiere dejar de enseñar nuevos trucos a Romeo, no quiere dejar de pedirle al maestro un nuevo examen de clase S, no quiere dejar de escuchar la risa melodiosa de Mirajane mientras prepara su comida… ¡Él no quiere dejar de proteger a Lucy y sentir que es alguien importante en su vida! Dañándose los nudillos de ambas manos, Natsu no frena su actividad y, sin percatarse, Gajeel se une a él esperando encontrar a Levy aún viva debajo de la madera y protegida por su Exceed. También espera encontrarse a la mujer de agua protegiendo con su magia al mago de hielo y esperando que ella le diga que dónde estaba metido y por qué no ha aparecido para hacer la misión que habían planeado noches atrás.

Wendy, más atrasada que sus compañeros masculinos, se une a ellos e intenta levantar una de las tantas maderas delante de sus ojos pero, al ver que su fuerza es mínima, decide levantarla gracias a su poder y, en pocos minutos, todas las maderas son elevadas gracias al aire provocado por Wendy y su poder de Dragon Slayer. Al observar el poder de Wendy y las maderas elevadas, ambos hombres sienten un sentimiento de esperanza instalarse en su pecho y opacando, momentáneamente, el sentimiento de soledad y dolor que una vez sintieron en el pasado.

El mismo sentimiento que les invadió el día en que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, sus padres desaparecieron. Sin embargo, y con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de desesperación, los Dragon Slayers se dan cuenta de que no hay nada más debajo de los escombros cuando las maderas son alejadas del lugar: allí no están sus amigos. Entonces, ¿dónde están?

―Aquí abajo no hay nadie, chicos ―habla Gajeel separándose de los escombros. Una sensación de ahogo rodea al mago al no encontrar a nadie debajo de los escombros como pensaban desde un primer momento―. ¿Quién querría destruir el gremio? ―cuestiona con los dientes apretados y sin poder contener su rabia al no saber en qué lugar se encuentra todos los miembros del gremio o, simplemente, el enemigo al que deben enfrentar por tal desastre.

―No lo sé, ni me importa, pero pienso acabar con ellos cuando los encuentre.

Wendy observa a Natsu en completo silencio. No sabe quién ha sido con exactitud, pero varios nombres pasan por su mente aunque, con sinceridad, sólo hay uno que puede dar con certeza. Aprieta sus manos en dos fuertes puños y muerde su labio inferior pensando cómo ha ocurrido y por qué. Sin querer, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus grandes ojos haciendo que sus dos compañeros se percaten de ellos al olerlas. Asustados por su cambio de actitud, tanto Natsu como Gajeel se acercan hasta la pequeña intentando calmarla y darle ánimos, pidiéndole que no llore y asegurando a la chica que, como buenos compañeros de gremio, encontraran a sus amigos al precio que sea. Natsu traga duro al ver que, sus palabras, no sirven para calmar a la chica, al contrario, provocan un mayor llanto en ella que retumba en sus oídos y rompe su corazón pedazo a pedazo. A su lado, Gajeel se muestra implacable, sin sentimiento y con las manos encima de los hombros de la pequeña hija peliazul de la dragona Grandine. El dragón de metal aprieta los dientes y abraza a la niña con sumo cuidado, sin querer hacerle daño y sin hacer ninguna caricia ni regalarle palabras de aliento. ¿Para qué?, piensa Redfox, ¿para qué darle unas esperanzas que no saben si son ciertas? Con rudeza, el pelinegro observa al dragón de fuego de espaldas a él y, en silencio, lo contempla esperando descubrir qué pasa por su cabeza y qué es lo que le mantiene tan incómodo y alborotado.

De la misma manera que Wendy, Natsu tiene innumerables nombres en su mente. Innumerables nombres dispuestos a destruir el gremio y a sus magos. Primero piensa en Sabertooth, pero decide obviarlo al recordar que, por ahora, son sólo cuatro sus miembros ―los Dragon Slayers y sus Exceeds― y ninguno de ellos con intenciones de acabar con vidas humanas. Aunque no descarta que Minerva pueda estar detrás de ello por culpa de su derrota contra Erza y su batalla contra Lucy. Natsu también piensa en gremios como Raven Tail o maestros como José, maestro de Phantom Lord, pero sus ideas desaparecen al no ver ningún signo o magia que le sea familiar o relacionada con ellos. Por último, y al escuchar los sollozos de un derrotada Wendy entre los brazos de un frío Gajeel, Natsu piensa en gremios oscuros relaciones con Zeref y su liberación, ¡hasta en que el propio Zeref haya sido el artífice de todo esto! Aunque, cada vez que Natsu descubre un nuevo enemigo, más dudas acechan a su mente con interminables series de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Por qué atacar un gremio como Fairy Tail de esta manera? ¿Por qué matarlos y no herirlos o secuestrarlos? ¿Por qué querer borrar toda huella de sus magos o de la existencia de un gremio como el suyo? involuntariamente, Natsu enciende su propio cuerpo y es rodeado, inmediatamente, por fuertes, calientes y aterradoras llamas rojizas que empiezan a quemar las hierbas a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encuentran llenos de furia y su ceño totalmente fruncido lleno de rabia a un ser sin rostro y nombre al que, aún, no ha tenido el placer de conocer en persona.

―Salamander ―le llama Gajeel con un tono frío y monótono en su voz.

El aludido le mira de reojo, apagando las llamas a su alrededor y observando a la pequeña Wendy temblando entre los musculosos brazos de su compañero pelinegro. Intenta pensar en decir alguna frase graciosa, algo que ayude a la peliazul a sonreír por unos minutos, algo que les ayude a olvidarse de lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor y, lo más importante, algo que les quite el impetuoso dolor en los tres pechos.

―Marchemos. Lo mejor será dejar el lugar, aquí no encontraremos nada ni tampoco al hijo de puta que hizo esto ―sugiere Redfox apretando los dientes y a la muchacha entre sus extremidades.

Natsu asiente sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros y avanza entre el follaje buscando una salida que les lleve, por lo menos, al centro de la ciudad. Una Wendy mucho más calmada, se aferra a la mano de Gajeel quien sigue a Natsu sin pronunciar palabra alguna o intentar mantener una conversación con él. Ahora, piensa el pelinegro, no es el momento para hablar con Natsu quien, seguramente, se encuentra pensando quién o quiénes pueden estar detrás del gremio y sus integrantes. También de las diferentes maneras en las que pueden ser torturados por todo el dolor producido a su familia y a los que confiaban en ellos. Sin que ninguno de ellos se percate, Gajeel mira hacia atrás, contemplando el gremio desde la lejanía con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica mientras en sus oídos resuena el sonido de las hojas ser movidas por el viento y las manos del chico de cabello salmón, también el canto lejano de un pájaro sobrevolar sus cabezas y crujir las hojas secas a sus pies.

―¿Vosotros también habéis llegado hasta aquí?

La gruesa voz de Laxus despierta al trío de dragones. Todos, sin ninguna excepción, se posicionan y preparan sus ataques más potentes contra el individuo que parece querer destruir la tranquilidad que el bosque les empieza a proporcionar entre tanto dolor. Natsu en la delantera con los puños encendidos, Gajeel menos adelantado y a su lado con uno de sus brazos ya convertido en hierro, Wendy, al final de todo, es protegida por el cuerpo del dragón de hierro quien mantiene una mano cogida a la suya. Laxus, sorprendido por la situación, arquea una ceja y mira fijamente a sus compañeros quienes, al descubrir de quién se trata, abren los ojos atónitos y vuelven a sus posiciones iniciales saludando al mago de clase S.

Sin darle mayor importancia, Dreyar chasquea la lengua y acomoda su abrigo sobre sus hombros mientras mira a su alrededor y suelta un gruñido algo incómodo. Wendy, quien se percata de sus acciones, se acerca tímidamente a Laxus y le mira fijamente a los ojos. La peliazul se atreve a preguntarle si se encuentra bien o tiene alguna herida importante haciendo que, el mayor de los magos, conteste negativamente y tranquilice a sus amigos. No obstante, y sin mediar palabra, Laxus da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y se pierde, por segunda vez, entre los árboles a su espalda. Natsu, al sentir que el nieto de Makarov ni tan siquiera se ha percatado de su presencia, grita su nombre y le sigue con los puños en alto y soltando divertidas nubes de humo de sus fosas nasales.

Gajeel, quien se encuentra ciertamente intrigado, se acerca a la joven Wendy para seguir a ambos magos sin dejar que sus tres sentidos más importantes y desarrollados se encuentren en total actividad. Al percatarse de ello, Laxus mira desde el frente a un Gajeel serio y tenso quien, como él, parece haberse dado cuenta de que, el bosque, no está tan abandonado como pensó en un principio. Con la mayor discreción posible, Laxus observa todos los elementos a su alrededor e intenta buscar la esencia de quien parece querer más que palabras con ellos si las cosas se tuercen o ellos hacen un movimiento en falso. Están rodeados y, saberlo, no ayuda a que Laxus pueda pensar con claridad por qué razón se encuentran en lugar como este, en unas condiciones como estas y sin compañeros a los que poder preguntar.

Por otro lado, y después de intentar captar la atención de Laxus para saber qué ha descubierto, Natsu decide olvidarse del rubio mago y buscar por su cuenta algo que, durante el trayecto hacia un punto desconocido para el trío, le parezca relevante e importante, algo que le ayude a disipar dudas sobre todo lo que atormenta su mente. Haciendo los mismos movimientos que Dreyar, Natsu se percata de que, además de ellos, hay alguien muy pendiente de todos sus pasos. No puede sentir su esencia, tampoco su poder mágico, pero nota su presencia y sabe que está demasiado cerca de ellos. Por ello, y sin poder controlarlo, Natsu desprende un gruñido gutural desde su garganta, alertando al enemigo de que, al igual que él, el dragón se encuentra tan o más preparado para atacar.

La voz de Wendy preguntando hacia dónde sé dirigen devuelve a Natsu hasta el presente, sacándolo de dentro de su mente y de la coraza de teorías que lo envuelven en momentos como estos. Gajeel, se encuentra curioso por escuchar la respuesta. Él tampoco sabe hacia dónde se dirigen, tampoco se imagina a qué lugar tiene pensado Laxus llevarles, mucho menos de qué se trata la sorpresa que parece tener preparada para los tres. Según lo único que el hijo de Metalicana tiene entendido es que, el Rubio, ha aparecido en un lugar muy diferente al suyo y, también, lejano. De lo que no duda el pelinegro es que, Laxus, haya llegado de la misma forma que ellos: gracias a una luz blanca, potente y cálida. Luz que, en un primer momento, catalogaron como un reflejo del los rayos del Sol contra el agua o alguna ventana de una casa próxima a su posición mientras caminaban hacia el gremio después de una ardua misión en la que, por petición del cliente, se requería la única presencia de los Dragon Slayers. Desde un principio, Natsu sintió una inmensa tristeza al no poder hacer una misión con Lucy como habían hablado semanas antes pero, como siempre ocurría, Lucy entendía los hechos y despidió a su mejor amigo desde la puerta del gremio acompañada por Happy y los demás compañeros del gremio.

La misión fue fácil y, por sorpresa, rápida: acabar con unos demonios que acechaban la ciudad y proclamaban a Zeref como su Dios. Los primeros minutos de batalla fueron duros, todos lo admitieron, no obstante, y dejando atónitos a más de uno, la magia de los demonios desapareció dejando la victoria en mano de los magos de Fairy Tail. En un primer momento, Laxus temió que fuera una trampa o algún conjuro que mostrará a sus verdaderos enemigos, sin embargo, y después de haber esperado por dos largas horas alrededor de los cuerpos, los dragones aceptaron su victoria y marcharon hacia el pueblo para explicarles la nueva situación y qué debían hacer en caso de nuevo ataque demoníaco. Dos días después, los chicos volvieron en tren al gremio y, aquella blanca luz los envolvió antes de poder saludar a sus amigos. Gajeel se desmayó durante el primer contacto con la luz y no despertó hasta sentir el cuerpo de Wendy a su lado, abrazando su brazo y gimiendo el nombre de su Exceed. Natsu, por su parte, sintió un ardor incómodo por todo su cuerpo, sintió las extrañas voces en su cabeza y después despertó junto a Wendy y Gajeel en medio de aquel bosque.

Así que, por inercia, los dragones creen que, la blanca luz que los separó de sus amigos, tiene algo que ver con la destrucción del edificio y la desaparición de sus componentes.

―Aquí es donde desperté yo ―explica Laxus avanzando entre las lápidas y acariciando la piedra con las yemas de sus dedos. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en sus labios sin que nadie más que el cielo pueda verla al estar de espaldas al trío. Ellos, sin aún entender nada, sueltan un jadeo y abren los ojos desmesuradamente al ver los nombres en las primeras lápidas más cercanas a ellos―: entre las tumbas de nuestra familia.

Las palabras del mayor se clavan como espadas en el pecho de cada uno de los presentes en el lugar. ¿Las tumbas de su familia? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? Natsu levanta la vista y mira a Laxus con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se encuentra ansioso, nervioso e incómodo y espera que, entre risas, sus amigos salgan de sus escondites y le griten que es una broma y que ha caído en ella como un pardillo. Pero los minutos pasan, el viento acaricia su cuerpo y sus amigos no aparecen, ni tan siquiera es capaz de sentir sus esencias. Tan sólo una: muerte y tierra mezclada con el olor significativo de cada flor que las adorna. Gajeel, a su lado, se acerca hasta la lápida de la mujer lluvia. La lápida de su mejor amiga desde los inicios en Phantom Lord. Apoya sus rodillas contra el suelo y aprieta las palmas de sus manos alrededor de la piedra con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija al nombre escrito en medio de la grisácea piedra: Juvia Loxar. A su lado, y como era de esperar, la lápida de Gray Fullbuster, el alquimista de hielo, el nudista, el fumador, el rival en todo de Natsu y su mejor amigo a escondidas. Una risa nerviosa sale de los labios del chico de cabello salmón mientras Wendy llora aferrada a su cintura sin querer presenciar el paisaje lúgubre delante de sus ojos. Natsu se rasca la nuca entre risas y mira fijamente a sus dos compañeros esperando que le expliquen la verdad detrás de todo esto o que, por lo menos, le pregunten qué le ocurre para comportarse de esa manera. Aunque, para mala suerte del chico de fuego, ninguno de ellos lo hace, ninguno le dice las palabras que él espera escuchar, ninguno de sus amigos grita entre los arbustos lo estúpido que es. No escucha la voz chillona de Happy recibirle o saludarle, tampoco encuentra la amplia sonrisa de Lucy dándole los buenos días y exigiéndole hacer una nueva misión para pagar su renta, de nuevo, atrasada por falta de dinero por sus múltiples destrozos en la misión anterior.

―Vamos, esto tiene que ser una broma ―exige Natsu apartando con delicadeza a Wendy de su lado y avanzando hasta los hombres―. No pueden estar muertos. ¡Happy no puede haber muerto! ¡Luce no está muerta, ella no está muerta, ella prometió que me esperaría para hacer la misión! ¡Ellos son mis mejores amigos, ellos no me mentirían, ellos siempre cumplen sus promesas! ¡Para esta estúpida broma, Laxus, ya basta! ¡Quiero que Luce y Happy salgan de su escondite! ¡Luce, Happy, salid ya! ¡Vamos, ya habéis hecho la broma! ¡Vamos de misión como habíamos hablado, venga!

―Natsu-san... ―le llama Wendy desde el suelo y entre lágrimas, esperando que el chico reaccione y se de cuenta de que todo es real, de que están solos... otra vez.

Wendy observa a Natsu quien, envuelto en dolor, se retuerce de rodillas en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y estirándose de sus rosados cabellos sin querer creerse la situación que está viviendo. Los gritos del dragón de fuego inundan el bosque y crean una atmósfera de desconsuelo que salpica a cada uno de los dragones que se encuentran en el lugar. Todos doloridos, rompiéndose en pedazos al ver tan desolador panorama, pero demostrando su dolor a su manera. La peliazul, entre lágrimas y sollozando repetitivamente sin poder evitarlo, se acerca hasta el adolescente y, cuando están a corta distancia el uno del otro, la pequeña se lanza a sus brazos intentando consolar o minimizar la pena que acompaña el masculino llanto. Marvell esconde su rostro en el pecho de Natsu y, a su vez, murmura su nombre intentando tranquilizarlo, intentando darle ánimos. Como él y Gajeel habían hecho horas atrás antes de encontrarse con Laxus. Por favor, piensa Wendy cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretándose contra el torso de Natsu, quiere despertar, ella solamente quiere despertar de esta pesadilla y poder salir a hacer misiones junto a Charle y Romeo, nada más. Con cuidado, Wendy mira de reojo las tumbas en su lado derecho. Se encuentran adornadas por hermosas flores, en un lugar repleto de magia y rodeadas de frondosa vegetación que hace, del lúgubre lugar, un armonioso paisaje lleno de recuerdos para los que, durante un tiempo, pudieron convivir con los miembros de Fairy Tail y tener el placer de catalogarse como una familia. Súbitamente, la voz de Natsu coge fuerza y llega hasta los oídos de la menor. Es un tono frágil, vacío y muy bajo, tono que no entiende con totalidad.

―Cúrame ―pide Natsu rodeando a la pequeña Marvell entre sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro entre sus azulados cabellos, convirtiéndose, otra vez, en el protagonista del lugar sin quererlo. Natsu solloza contra su hombro y aprieta los dientes controlando, con la mayor fuerza de voluntad, la furia que corre por todo su cuerpo―, cúrame, por favor ―insiste enteramente desmoralizado―, cúrame de este dolor que recorre todo mi cuerpo y de la tristeza que aprieta sin control mi corazón.

―Natsu ―se acerca, sorprendentemente, un Laxus sin brillo en sus azulados ojos. Con una mueca de seriedad en su rostro y una tensión por todo su cuerpo que, sin nadie conocer, le ayuda a poder controlar las irrefrenables ganas de llorar y abrazarse a algunas de las tumbas del lugar―, ella no puede curar éste tipo de dolor ―explica Laxus llevándose su mano derecha hasta el pecho, encima de su corazón. Natsu le mira atento, del mismo modo que Gajeel y la pequeña entre sus brazos quien, a diferencia de Natsu, no ha dejado de llorar―. Éste tipo de dolor es el que crea la fuerza en cada uno de nosotros, éste dolor es el que nos hace darnos cuenta de que hemos amado correctamente a las personas por las que lloramos y que, ellas, han entendido nuestro amor y nos lo han devuelto en la misma cantidad ―sonríe agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que el pelirosado―. Éste dolor es el que nos hará ganar contra el mal nacido que ha hecho ésto a nuestros hermanos ―gruñe Laxus ensombreciendo su rostro al nombrar al enemigo que parece, aún, estar con ellos en algún lugar de la explanada.

Deshaciendo el abrazo que los mantiene unidos, Natsu es capaz de acercarse hasta las tumbas y leer los nombres de los compañeros caídos en una batalla que, seguramente, fue dolorosa, dura y sangrienta. Detrás de él, Laxus también observa en silencio algunas de las tumbas. Mas no puede evitar ahogarse en su propia angustia al leer los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo: Freed Justine, Bickslow y Evergreen. Suelta un suspiro, mira el cielo azul encima de sus cuerpos y sonríe con nostalgia, ¿Así que ya no volverá a tener guardaespaldas?

―¿G-Gray-san y Ju-Juvia-san han muerto?

La baja figura de la dragona celestial detrás de Laxus rompe el silencio entre ambos magos. El blondo, con una aura de seriedad a su alrededor, se acerca hasta la peliazul e intenta entablar una conversación con ella y, así, explicarle todo lo necesaria y, además, discutir varios cabos sueltos que la situación está creando. Como todos sus compañeros, Laxus tiene dudas sobre quién o quiénes han podido realizar tales fechorías y espera que, compartiendo su opinión con la chica, pueda llegar a una conclusión o nombres que den respuestas a los protagonistas. Ignorando los pensamientos del hombre, Wendy contempla sus pequeñas orbes marinas y, con atención, escucha la respuesta a su inminente pregunta. Una pregunta sobre la que Wendy conoce la respuesta totalmente.

―Raijinshuu, Mira, el viejo... todos.

―Ésto es muy extraño ―concluye Gajeel aferrando sus manos contra el borde de la lápida de Juvia.

Levanta la mirada y observa a sus compañeros en puntos diferentes de la llanura sin soltar la piedra entre sus manos en ningún momento. Vuelve a mirar el nombre escrito en esta y aprieta los dientes colocándose de pie y dejando que el viento alce su negro cabello y sus algo destrozadas ropas por culpa de la caída al llegar. Todos le miran expectantes, esperando sus palabras y sus propuestas. Todos quieren moverse, salir de ese lugar, pero hay algo que les ata a él: el dolor de no haber podido evitarlo.

―¡Es imposible que una sola persona acabara con todo un gremio, y mucho menos uno como Fairy Tail! ―vuelve a rugir Gajeel pisando con fuerza la hierba a sus pies e intentando disipar todo dolor en su pecho.

A metros de ellos, y alertando a los tres Dragon Slayers, el cuerpo de Natsu vuelve a caer de rodillas. Ahora, delante de la tumba de su maestro, Natsu tiembla sumido en un total descontrol. Su voz, ahora fuerte y rota, vuelve a tomar fuerza en el lugar mientras una asustada Wendy intenta tranquilizarle por segunda vez.

―Happy, Luce, por favor, no me dejéis solo. ¡No desapareced como Igneel! ―chilla llevándose las manos a la cabeza y ahogándose en sus propios sollozos y lágrimas―. ¡Maestro, chicos, no quiero volver a sentirlo, no quiero volver a sentirme rechazado!

Laxus aprieta sus puños y desvía la vista sin querer seguir siendo espectador de tanto dolor, Gajeel golpea el suelo varias veces intentando acallar los gritos de desgarro de su compañero y, también, los gritos de su mejor amiga en manos del enemigo que se reproducen sin pausa dentro de su cabeza, y Wendy, con los brazos estirados y susurrando el nombre de su compañero, toca suavemente el hombro masculino y le pide que intente respirar con tranquilidad y descargue todo el dolor en su interior. Ella misma es quien, algo dudosa, levanta la vista hacia Laxus y lo llama por su nombre, pidiéndole que le explique cómo ha llegado él hasta éste lugar después de separarse de ellos al finalizar la misión. El rubio, con algo de inexactitud, le relata a la peliazul su llegada a la llanura a través de una luz blanca y cegadora. Le explica que, tal y como a ellos les ha ocurrido, él también fue envuelto por una luz blanca y transportado después de intentar entrar en el gremio minutos antes que ellos al haber marchado antes del pueblo al que habían ido a hacer el trabajo de aquel curioso y excéntrico cliente.

―Aquella misma luz blanca me envolvió ―explica con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de recordar lo ocurrido de forma dificultosa. Todos lo escucharon atentos, como si les fuera la vida en ello―, sentí una horrible sensación de ahogo desde el primer contacto con ella y, al ser tan luminosa, llegué a creer que mis ojos arderían de un momento a otro. Intenté llamar a los compañeros, que alguno hiciera algo contra aquella luz, pero nadie escuchó mis gritos. Por ello, y sin saber qué ocurriría, ataqué a la luz con los rayos. Pero éstos desaparecieron y volvieron a fusionarse con mi cuerpo, volviéndose en mi contra. Después, al igual que vosotros, me desperté en ésta llanura, envuelto entre lápidas y sintiendo que era vigilado por algo o alguien.

Después de escuchar su explicación, Wendy vuelve a mirar a su compañero pelirosa. Con delicadeza, y acercando su rostro al de Natsu, Wendy rompe el silencio y llama la atención de Natsu con una simple propuesta que todos aprueban.

―Hey ―le llama Wendy con una sonrisa casi angelical―, ¿por qué no vamos a comprar unas flores a la ciudad? —cuestiona la menor mirando por última vez las tumbas—. A Juvia-san y Mira-san les gustaban mucho las flores, creo que a Lucy-san le gustaban los claveles y a Erza-san las rosas más que ningún otro tipo de flor—piensa en voz alta llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla y siguiendo a Laxus quien, sin mediar palabra, ya parte hacia la ciudad por el mismo camino recorrido horas antes.

En silencio, Gajeel se separa de las tumbas y ayuda a Natsu a levantarse del suelo y seguir a sus amigos.

—Vamos, Salamander —anima el pelinegro con una amarga sonrisa en los labios, recordando la alegría de la rubia y su chillona voz celebrar una victoria—, ella no querría verte así y mucho menos por ella —recuerda el dragón de hierro al de fuego apretando su mano alrededor de su muñeca y pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello—. No te dejes vencer por un malnacido como el que ha hecho esto. Lucha por ella, por todos y por ti mismo.

—Las margaritas.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Gajeel sin entender la respuesta de su compañero.

—Que a Lucy le gustaban más las margaritas que los claveles —explica el pelirosado apartando el brazo de los hombros de Redfox y corriendo hacia Wendy y Laxus más avanzados que ellos. Antes de echar a correr, Natsu mira a Gajeel con el ceño fruncido e invitándole a unirse a ellos, vuelve a gritar—: ¡Vamos, tengo que decírselo a Wendy! ¡Te pesa demasiado el culo, cabeza de hierro!

—¡Ven aquí, cerebro de lava!

No muy lejos del grupo, y con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, el desconocido individuo que tanto Laxus como Gajeel habían percibido con antelación a sus compañeros, se acerca hasta las tumbas y sonríe al colocarse delante de ellas, imaginando que sus amigos se encuentran sentados encima de las lápidas, sonriendo y alzando sus puños en alto coreando el nombre de su gremio y pidiendo un poco de diversión y música. Siempre había sido un gremio demasiado ruidoso y algo desastroso.

Lentamente anda entre las piedras esculpidas y, con una frágil sonrisa, se deja caer de rodillas al suelo para abrazar la losa de Makarov con sus brazos y llorar abrazado a ella. El viento se levanta y, con algo de dificultad, asiente indefinidas veces dejándose acariciar por el aire que rodea su cuerpo.

—Parece que al final, vuestro hechizo se ha realizado —ríe limpiándose las gotas saladas y apoyando su espalda contra la piedra grisácea. Con la vista levantada y observando el amplio cielo azul encima de sus ojos, vuelve a sonreír como lo hacía en el pasado con un extraño sentimiento en su corazón el cual, por sorpresa, empieza a bombear rápidamente—, ¿eh, maestro? Creo que, por fin, el gremio de tus sueños tendrá el final que se merece y, a tu honor, me iré a tomar unas copas a la taberna.

"Taberna de Adamor" es el letrero del primer establecimiento que se encuentran los Dragon Slayers al adentrarse al centro de la ciudad. Algo cansado, Laxus propone hacer una pequeña parada y beber o comer alguna cosa para reponer fuerzas y seguir buscando respuestas a todas las preguntas necesarias antes de atacar al enemigo.

Todos, gracias al hambre de Natsu y el rugido que su estómago pegó al escuchar la palabra 'comida', entran en la taberna en total silencio. Dentro de ella, los chicos se adentran en una atmósfera diferente: en el local hay alegría, ruido y muchos olores familiares para todos ellos, como alcohol, comida y gente, mucha gente. También el de la madera de las mesas, sillas y paredes del recinto. Algo nervioso —a causa de las inquisidoras miradas de todos y cada uno de los clientes dentro del lugar— se dirigen hacia la barra y, allí, piden todo lo necesario a quien parece ser el dueño del local. El viejo hombre —con una pequeña sonrisa, enfundado en un uniforme totalmente blanco y un divertido gorro encima de su cabeza— asiente y grita el pedido desde su puesto, seguramente, para que la mujer u hombre que se encuentre en la cocina guise los diferentes platos que nuestros protagonistas han pedido como menú.

—Perdone —La voz de Laxus irrumpe en el local siendo, solamente, escuchada por sus compañeros y los usuarios a su alrededor los mismos que, al encontrarse bebiendo o hablando con los que comparten mesa, deciden obviar la presencia del mago—, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Fairy Tail? Ese gremio que había a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sorprendentemente, el ruido en el local calla de golpe al escuchar el nombre del gremio más fuerte de Fiore. El dueño del local abre los ojos desmesuradamente y mira perplejo a los cuatro jóvenes. Los clientes, de un momento a otro, empiezan a murmurar y hablar por los codos sin quitarle el ojo a los consumidores más recientes que han entrado en el local. Pero, entre tanto cambio, es una mujer quien se acerca hasta los magos y los observa detenidamente uno por uno, cuerpo por cuerpo, mirada por mirada, alma por alma y, con una disimulada sonrisa, ella misma los invita a sentarse junto a ella en la mesa que preside al lado de la puerta principal. Sin darle mayor importancia a las miradas pegadas a sus nucas, los dragones se levantan de sus asientos y siguen en total luto a la vieja mujer hasta poder rodear la mesa de madera y poder preguntar todas sus dudas sin pelos en la lengua o signos de vergüenza.

—¿No sabéis qué ocurrió con el gremio más famoso de la capital? —la desconocida decide abrir la conversación con una sonrisa y bebiendo de su vaso—. Es extraño que alguien que llega a Magnolia no sepa sobre ello —murmura llevándose a la boca un apetitoso trozo de carne recién hecho y bañado en una sabrosa salsa de color crema.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido al edificio, señora? —intenta descubrir Wendy con el ceño fruncido y una voz medianamente demandante y seria—. ¿Por qué sus miembros no se encuentran en la ciudad?

—El edificio fue destruido, al igual que sus miembros —contesta la rubia mujer sin dejar de comer o beber pero, de vez en cuando, observando a sus acompañantes—. Ocurrió una fría mañana de noviembre, hará unos dos años y medio atrás. La ciudad se encontraba como siempre: ruidosa, alborotada y llena de actividad. Las portadas de los periódicos informaban por la victoria de Fairy Tail, como siempre.

»Un estallido puso en alerta a toda la población y, en un primer momento, todo el mundo creyó que se trataba de un ataque enemigo u oscuro gremio que buscaba la derrota o venganza contra Fairy Tail. Cuando salí del local pude observar que era el edificio el que había estallado y ardía en llamas.

»Según los rumores que han y siguen corriendo sobre el ataque, apuntan a que fueron los Dragon Slayers de su propio gremio quienes atacaron. Muchos de sus magos intentaron frenarlos, parar la masacre. Les fue imposible. Un fuerte torbellino convirtió en pedazos toda la infraestructura y la mandó a volar lejos creando un caos en la ciudad. Horas después, se escuchó el último estallido acompañado por un grito femenino que retumbó todo el lugar.

»Cinco días después, el Consejo apareció por los alrededores y recuperó todos los cuerpos sin vida de los magos del gremio. Algunos enteros, otros con extremidades destrozadas o sin ellas. Muchos dicen que, los Dragon Slayers, se las llevarían como trofeos a Zeref. Otros dicen que lo hicieron por diversión o que, simplemente, las engulleron en medio de la batalla.

»Por su parte, los altos rangos del Consejo explicaron que habían fallecido todos los miembros del gremio menos tres de sus magos quienes, hasta el momento, no se saben de quién se trata. Muchos apuntan a que son mujeres protegidas por los hombres, otros que se trata de los magos más poderosos que se preparan para la venganza en nombre de sus compañeros. Nadie sabe con exactitud quie-

La mesa de madera cae partida por la mitad a los pies de los participantes en tan lúgubre conversación. Acompañada por un humo de color gris, la mesa reposa partida contra el suelo donde, también, se puede encontrar el plato de comida volcado contra ésta y el líquido violeta tiñendo el color marrón de la madera. Envuelto en una respiración agitada y con un sudor nervioso recorriendo su piel desnuda, Natsu aprieta los dientes y escupe algunos insultos para, de inmediato, salir del local y escapar de la multitud que habita en él, queriendo volver al cementerio donde se encuentran sus compañeros caídos. Aquellos compañeros que, sin duda, Natsu nunca dañaría. ¡¿En qué cabeza entraba que él y los demás Dragon Slayers acabarían con las vidas de sus hermanos?! ¡Era una locura!

Olvidando todo a su alrededor, Dragneel lleva las palmas de sus manos contra sus cerrados grandes ojos color jade y suelta un grito de desesperación e incredulidad. El ardor en sus ojos vuelve a saludarle premeditadamente y la ruptura de su órgano vital vuelve a la carga tal y como lo hace un buen ataque. Asimilándose a un niño pequeño, el hijo de Igneel deja escapar varias lágrimas, involucrándose en un doloroso llanto que oculta detrás de su brazo derecho mientras su cuerpo arde en sus propias llamas. Los viandantes a su lado, asustados, corren despavoridos a diferentes lugares, por supuesto, lo más alejados al cuerpo del muchacho.

Al escuchar el alboroto en las calles, Laxus se levanta de su asiento y sale de la taberna abriendo las puertas en su totalidad y siendo espectador directo del descontrol que sufre el cuerpo de Natsu. Sin tener en cuenta las futuras quemaduras que obtendrá tras intentar apaciguar el fuego que envuelve la figura masculina del chico de cabello salmón, Laxus se lanza contra él cayendo encima del muchacho quien, al percatarse del ataque sufrido por parte de uno de los suyos, forcejea con él para combatirlo. Pese a que las ganas de luchar son inmensas dentro del cuerpo y mente del chico de fuego, el grito de uno de los ciudadanos escondidos dentro del local pone en alerta a los aludidos:

―¡Son ellos! ―sin ningún tipo de pudor, el hombre, realmente exaltado, señala al grupo con su dedo índice y en un total nerviosismo y temblor que recorre su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Los ciudadanos que se encuentran a su alrededor le miran esperando una explicación, una frase u oración, algo que les proporcione una mayor claridad al asunto y el miedo que empieza a ser personificado por el cliente―. ¡Son los magos que destruyeron el gremio, mataron a sus magos e intentaron destruir la ciudad! ¡Ellos son los aliados de Zeref! ―acaba por explicar el hombre en un chillido y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

―¡Avisen al Consejo Mágico! ―grita uno más alejado que el primero―. ¡Acorralemos a los asesinos antes de que puedan huir!


	2. Parte I, Capítulo II

Segunda episodio. Si hay faltas ortográficas, léxicas, gramaticales, etc., avisen vía comentario o PM. Yo estoy encantada de que me expliquen cómo mejorar y en qué lo debería de hacer. Disfruten de la lectura y muy buen día.

Guest: Gracias por el comentario y también por tu apoyo y ganas de seguir leyendo la historia. Espero que éste capítulo te guste y disfrutes de la lectura.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

Contra su voluntad, y sin muchas más salidas, Laxus coloca a Natsu encima de su hombre izquierdo y echa a correr acompañado de Gajeel que, al ver a Wendy algo asustada, tira de ella al coger su mano y seguir a Laxus. Sin un rumbo definido, el cuarteto decide volver al improvisado cementerio sin las flores prometidas al silencio que acompaña a sus difuntos amigos y huir del centro y la muchedumbre.

Gajeel, totalmente enfurecido, estira duramente de los cabellos rosados de Natsu provocando interminables gritos de dolor de su parte para, seguidamente, propinarle un duro golpe contra la mejilla que le deja sumido en la inconsciencia en medio de la huida.

―¡Redfox, maldita sea! ―ruge Laxus mordiéndose la lengua para no terminar cargando a dos cuerpos inconscientes y tirando de una asustada y perdida Wendy detrás de él.

―¡Se lo merece! ―decide usar como punto a favor el hombre de orbes rojizas sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio―. ¡Si no hubiera armado semejante alboroto, ahora tendríamos toda la información que necesitamos y no estaríamos huyendo como asesinos!

―Si os habéis percatado ―habla Wendy sin soltarse en ningún momento de la mano de Gajeel quien, ahora, junto con Laxus, la mira fijamente y con algo de curiosidad al escucharla hablar―, la mujer ha dicho que, el percance, ocurrió hace dos años y medio. ¡Eso es técnicamente imposible! ¡Nosotros no nos encontrábamos aquí hace dos años y medio! ―escupe un tanto exasperada la pequeña de los dragones.

―¿A dónde quieres llegar, Wendy? ―indaga Gajeel sin soltar su mano.

―¿Quieres decir que...? ―jadea Laxus con los ojos abiertos y sin dejar de mirar a la menor quien, con una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, asiente.

―Estamos en el futuro ―finaliza Wendy su discurso.

―Entonces, quienes han matado a nuestros compañeros, ¿hemos sido nosotros dos años y medio en el futuro? ―pregunta un Natsu recientemente consciente aún encima del hombro izquierdo del rubio―. Pero, ¿por qué razón atacaríamos a nuestra propia familia?

Wendy, en silencio y dando por finalizada la huida después de llegar al cementerio, asiente contemplando los ojos impotentes e incomprensibles de Natsu que, sin entender nada de lo que está ocurriendo, se deja caer contra el suelo y suelta un gutural gruñido. Gajeel, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza bien alta, decide entrar en la conversación y deliberar sobre lo que Wendy ha dicho, no sin antes, querer saber la opinión de sus amigos sobre otro punto importante que deben, de inmediato, solucionar si quieren vengar a sus compañeros y maestro.

―A su vez... ―susurra Gajeel contemplando la vegetación a su alrededor y, también, la posibilidad de que haya alguien más con ellos―, ¿quiénes son los tres supervivientes de la masacre?

El cuarteto queda sumido en un incómodo y profundo silencio por veinte largos minutos en los que, uno por uno, se reparten entre las tumbas y las contemplan sin mediar palabra con nadie. Es una situación incontrolable la que se encuentran viviendo, mucho más cuando ninguno de los cuatro sabe qué ha ocurrido y porqué. Ninguno piensa cómo han llegado a éste punto infernal en el que, hasta los más desconocidos, creen que han acabado con las vidas de los que fueron sus hermanos en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Vidas que, como el agua, se escurren entre sus dedos sin poder detenerlas o retenerlas a su lado. El aire levanta el follaje a su alrededor y crea una tranquila melodía que acompaña la melancolía que invade a cada uno de los Dragon Slayers. Los ojos de Dreyar se elevan y observa el cielo opacado por intensas nubes grisáceas que anuncian una próxima tormenta sobre el lugar. Qué ironía, piensa el rubio con una minúscula sonrisa en sus finos labios, parece que el tiempo acompaña a los sentimientos de todos ellos.

Y, tras bajar la mirada y fijarla en sus unidas manos, Laxus percibe un sonido no acorde con el silencio que les acompaña: un sonido de pasos, de hojas secas ser pisadas y el de alguien con una respiración irregular muy cerca de ellos. La misma persona que minutos atrás les había estado observando hasta su marcha a la ciudad en busca de comida e información. De reojo y con total disimulo, el dragón del rayo mira fijamente hacia la dirección dónde se acumula la gran cantidad de magia del intruso. A causa del frondoso follaje que oculta su figura, Laxus es incapaz de reconocer al espía. Por ello, y con gran disimulo, el mayor de los dragones se acerca hasta el dragón de metal quien, al observar la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos, observa curioso al rubio para saber qué ocurre y qué quiere saber.

Muy pronto, Gajeel también descubre el nuevo olor en el lugar. A diferencia del mayor, Gajeel cataloga al olor como una mezcla de muchos y, sin mucho esfuerzo, acaba pensando que, quien les observa, acaba de salir de una taberna del centro. Puede que hasta de la misma minutos más tarde para no levantar sospecha. Los ojos rojizos del hijo de Metalicana quedan fijos entre los matorrales que nacen delante de él, tras la última hilera de lápidas. Gruñe al ser imposible divisar la silueta y, también, al escuchar un estruendoso trueno arremeter contra la zona. La garganta de Laxus queda aclarada tras carraspear a su lado y, con suma delicadeza, el nieto de Makarov intenta empezar una larga conversación con el pelinegro quien, muy atento a sus palabras, asiente al escuchar cada una de ellas. La gruesa voz de Laxus hace acto de presencia e interroga al ex miembro de Phantom sin dejar de mirar al frente:

―¿Lo has vuelto a sentir, Redfox?

Gajeel sabe a lo que se refiere Laxus, también, que como él, ya se ha percatado de una quinta presencia alrededor del claro donde se encuentran. En silencio, el pelinegro decide no mirarle a los ojos, tampoco decir absolutamente nada en voz alta hasta que, tanto Natsu como Wendy, se hayan distanciado un poco de ellos y no tenga probabilidades de entender al cien por cien todo lo que se habla en la conversación. Lentamente, y en un tono más bajo de lo habitual, Gajeel alza la mirada y contesta a la pregunta del blondo:

―Está muy cerca ―asiente Gajeel dándole toda la razón al mayor sin devolverle la mirada en ningún momento. Laxus tampoco lo hace, pero asiente ante su advertencia y eleva la mirada tal y como él lo ha hecho antes de contestarle. Un nuevo trueno resuena por todo el lugar y crea una tensión característica entre ambos: uno quiere marchar lo más pronto posible, el otro quiere permanecer en el lugar y descubrir quién les persigue desde su llegada―, pero el fuerte perfume de las flores que rodea el claro no me deja detectar claramente en qué lugar se encuentra o reconocer en su totalidad su esencia ―gruñe con el ceño fruncido y algo enfadado consigo mismo.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpea ambos masculinos cuerpos y hace que, tanto la cabellera pelinegra como la chaqueta de piel, se eleven violentamente a su paso.

―Debemos marchar de aquí ―Es Laxus quien rompe el repentino silencio y el primero en bajar la mirada para mirar a su compañero. Gajeel, al sentirse observado, fija sus ojos en los azules del rubio y asiente sin reproches de por medio o ideas contrarias.

Tras ellos, y acompañado por Wendy, Natsu consigue escuchar la petición de Dreyar. Con el ceño fruncido y en contra de tal petición, Natsu se levanta del suelo y se aproxima a los dos hombres con paso firme y seguro. Él no está de acuerdo en abandonar el lugar, mucho menos cuando aún no ha colocado las flores frente la tumba de Lucy ni ha podido buscar la de Happy. Los ojos jade de Natsu se ensombrecen y observan fijamente a los dos dragones que, sin importarle su molestia, siguen hablando entre ellos sin darse cuenta de la cercanía que está ganando el chico de cabello salmón. Con los dientes apretados y mostrando de manera tímida sus colmillos, Natsu cruza los brazos tras colocarse a su lado.

―¿Por qué? ―exige saber Natsu sin apartar los ojos―. Aquí estamos bien, estamos con nuestros compañeros ―añade contemplando la tumba de su maestro, del viejo Makarov, de su segundo padre.

―Éste es el primer lugar al que acudirán los soldados del Consejo cuando lleguen a Magnolia ―explica con seriedad el rubio mirándole de reojo y colocando correctamente la chaqueta de piel encima de sus hombros. Natsu abre los ojos ante tal mención y agacha la cabeza examinando las palabras del mayor con un atisbo de sorpresa. Si el Consejo llega a arrestarles por equivocación, nadie podrá descubrir qué ha ocurrido en verdad ni conocer a los tres supervivientes. Tampoco podrá vengar la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos―. Además ―La voz de Laxus despierta a Natsu y hace que vuelva al presente, alejándolo de sus propios pensamientos―, la lluvia está empezando a apretar y no quiero que nadie caiga enfermo.

La pequeña mano de Wendy agarra la tela del chaleco de Natsu captando toda su atención.

―Natsu-san ―habla Wendy muy acongojada, miedosa de recibir la furia de su amigo―, Laxus-san tiene razón, marchemos ―pide llevándose la mano libre hasta sus labios, tapándolos con nerviosidad y esquivando encontrarse con su jade y dura mirada―. Cuando todo se haya tranquilizado volveremos a dejarle flores a Lucy-san, lo prometo ―añade, ésta vez, levantando la mirada y observando a su compañero con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y tratando de no llorar.

Antes de que Natsu pueda añadir alguna cosa o hacerle saber a la pequeña lo que realmente piensa, unos pasos lejanos alertan a los cuatro magos. El cuarteto fija su mirada hacia el punto dónde se origina el sonido y, con intranquilidad, todos callan queriendo verificar lo que están escuchando y en qué dirección conducen los ruidos que, muy pronto, van a hacerles huir del lugar como fugitivos. De repente, una masculina y gruesa voz resuena por los alrededores, verificando las dudas de nuestros protagonistas.

―¡Capitán, siento un gran cúmulo de magia en ésa dirección!

Con la misma rapidez que su elemento mágico, Laxus hace que Wendy le abrace por el cuello y enrolle sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras que, con sus dos brazos, se lleva por delante los cuerpos de Natsu y Gajeel hasta colocarlos encima de sus dos hombros y salir corriendo del lugar antes de ser descubiertos por el Consejo. Una dulce risa toma protagonismo en el escenario tras la marcha de sus actores.

No muy lejos de ellos, una figura les observa desde las sombras y escondida tras frondosos matorrales verdes que adornan el claro y le hacen parecer un lugar más bello. Su cabellera se eleva y sus ojos se cierran ante el contacto del suave viento contra su blanquecina piel. Un pacífico olor roza sus fosas nasales y, al abrir sus ojos, el sujeto se encuentra con una bonita y delicada margarita encima de sus piernas traída por el viento. Con una melancólica sonrisa, las manos del extraño rodean la tija de la flor y la llevan hasta su nariz, aspirando su fragancia y haciendo que su sonrisa se haga más y más grande a medida que pasan los segundos. Sus labios se abren y empieza a hablar sin dejar de observar la hermosa planta entre sus dedos mientras una segunda figura se acerca por su espalda y la contempla algo entristecida.

―Así que... ¿No olvidaron qué tipo de flor era la favorita de Lucy? ―Sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse con fuerza, no queriendo que las lágrimas salgan de ellos y la tristeza invada el hermoso lugar creado por sus propias manos. Por tercera vez, la fragancia floral llega hasta su nariz―. Huelen realmente bien, como siempre ―ríe recordando momentos del pasado, momentos junto a ellos, momentos que nunca podrá olvidar. Sus grandes ojos se elevan y observa la lápida del que fue su padre durante toda su estadía en el gremio mientras limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda―. Maestro, ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¡he bebido un barril entero a: su salud! ―le explica desde la lejanía y pasando la lengua por encima de sus labios, rememorando el sabor de la cerveza―. Ya sabe: siempre viene bien darse un lujo y mucho más con la próxima batalla. Deseadme suerte, amigos, porque Fairy Tail vuelve a las andadas... ―asegura con el puño en alto―. Aunque ahora sólo seamos seis ―suspira sin percatarse de la segunda presencia.

Los brazos de la segunda sombra se cruzan contra su pecho y dibuja una mueca de disgusto en sus labios para llamar la atención de su compañero segundos después:

―¡Hey! ―exclama acercándose hasta su espalda con el ceño fruncido―. ¿A qué esperas? ―exige saber el líder algo enfadado al no poder ver el rostro de su compañero ni qué tipo de mueca le está regalando―. Si sigues visitando este lugar cada vez que nos encontramos cerca, al final, harás que nos encuentren y nos maten sin conseguir nuestro objetivo ―gruñe apartando la mirada de su cuerpo y buscando un camino que les haga llegar con rapidez hasta su destino. Si siguen esperando y perdiendo el tiempo de ésta manera, los únicos que aún esperan su llegada tendrán un inminente final que no quieren volver a revivir en carne propia.

Una débil carcajada se dispara desde la garganta de la sombra que aún se encuentra agachada.

―Algún día tendrás que acercarte y no quedarte a tanta distancia de las lápidas ―asegura girando lentamente su rostro y observando fijamente al fuerte cúmulo de magia. Los ojos del segundo se abren y convirtiéndose en un saco de nervios, agacha totalmente la cabeza y cierra los ojos recordando los rostros de todos sus compañeros caídos. También de los que quedan por caer―. Aunque suene paranoico, hablar con ellos es tranquilizador.

―Te creo ―apresura a contestar evitando el tema y no queriendo volver a pisar el claro una segunda vez―, pero no lo haré ―Sus palabras son firmes, seguras y fuertes. Su compañero lo sabe, conoce su dolor, pero también sabe que, algún día, tendrá que enfrentar la realidad y volver al pasado―. Nosotros los enterramos aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? No quiero volver a sentir toda la tristeza que una vez llegué a vivir ―Y sin nada más que añadir, ambas figuras desaparecen entre una nube blanca creada por uno de ellos.

Mucho más alejados del lugar, el cuarteto corre sin un rumbo y sin querer detener su carrera. ¿Frenar su camino y ser atrapados por algo que no han cometido? A Laxus ni tan siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza hacerlo, mucho menos sin saber qué ha ocurrido y poder vengar a todos los que deben ser vengados. Laxus aprieta los dientes y frunce el ceño para coger más carrerilla y adentrarse en el bosque. Las diferentes ramas golpean su rostro, la cabeza de Wendy y los traseros de Natsu y Gajeel encima de su hombro. En alguno momentos, Natsu y Gajeel se quejan del dolor que éstos golpes producen en su cuerpo girando la cabeza y enfrentando de reojo al rubio dragón. Dreyar decide ignorarlos y sigue su camino con tan buena suerte de encontrarse con una casa deshabitada, pero muy bien cuidada. De una patada, el mago de rayo abre la puerta y lanza los cuerpos de los dragones de fuego y hierro dentro del habitáculo mientras, con mucho más cuidado, se agacha y le pide a la pequeña del grupo que baje de su pecho y entre en la casa. Wendy, agradecida por su actitud, asiente y sonríe al mayor mientras se adentra a las diferentes habitaciones de la casa ―las cuáles no son más de tres―.

En la cocina, un curioso y hambriento Natsu abre la despensa encontrándose con todo tipo de alimentos. Desde verduras y frutas hasta carne bien escondida y guardada. También, gracias a su desarrollado olfato, Dragneel es capaz de encontrar pescado fresco dentro de un cubo de agua cambiado hace pocos minutos. Justo antes de que ellos entraran en la casa para quedarse a pasar la noche como fugitivos. Sorprendido por su descubrimiento, Natsu cierra la despensa y sale de la cocina para encontrar a Wendy y Gajeel en el salón hablando entre ellos.

―¿Cómo puede estar la despensa tan llena en una casa tan abandonada? ―pregunta señalando la habitación con su dedo pulgar y avanzando hasta ellos para unirse a la conversación. Gajeel le observa de reojo y Wendy gira sobre sus talones para mirar a su compañero.

―Es imposible que haya sido abandonada, Salamander ―contraataca el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que Laxus salga de la tercera habitación de la menuda casa―, los olores son recientes y la chimenea se encontraba encendida ―añade señalando la chimenea con uno de sus dedos y olfateando por segunda vez el lugar junto al dragón de fuego.

La figura de Laxus sale de entre la oscuridad y expone todo lo que ha podido encontrar:

―Hay dos colchones escondidos detrás de la puerta principal ―habla mirando a cada uno de los presentes―. Son bastante grandes, así que podremos dormir los cuatro en un lugar cómodo ésta noche ―aclara dejando los colchones en el suelo y colocándolos en medio del salón, al lado de la gran mesa de madera donde, seguramente, tienen lugar las comidas de los dueños de la casa.

Wendy frunce el ceño y camina hasta la pequeña mesita al lado del sofá. Encima de ella reposan dos pendientes extremadamente familiares para la peliazul. De color rojizo, los pequeños pendientes desprenden un olor conocido para ella, pero algo cambiado. Ahora es un olor más maduro, más femenino, pero sigue sin poder saber de quién se trata. La dueña de los pendientes, piensa, es, además, la dueña de la casa y, también, alguien que conoce el lugar donde reposan las tumbas ya que, escasamente, sólo hay quince minutos o más de camino. Los ojos de la pequeña se cierran y deja que el perfume de la casa la envuelva: rosas. La casa transmite un fuerte perfume a rosas que ninguno ha podido pasar por alto. Por última vez, los grandes ojos de Wendy observan la bisutería y, con sumo cuidado, los coge entre sus manos. Los examina con detenimiento, con suavidad y con mucho miedo a romperse. Tan pequeño, tan hermosos, tan femeninos que, para Wendy, son familiares pero irreconocibles a primera vista.

Gajeel, quien se encontraba tras ella, la contempla durante unos largos momentos y, cuando encuentra el momento oportuno, decide intervenir y hablar con ella. Sin destrenzar sus brazos, el pelinegro se acerca a ella y pregunta por su bienestar:

―Wendy ―La cierta preocupación en el mayor es palpable. Aunque no tengan una fuerte relación, Gajeel conoce a la pequeña dragona y, como tal, tienen una relación diferente, una relación más fuerte, una relación de família―, ¿estás bien? ―cuestiona observándola desde las alturas y colocando la palma de su mano encima de su cabeza.

Wendy sonríe y asiente convencida.

―Sí, Gajeel-san ―responde desviando los ojos del conjunto y sonriendo al dragón de hierro―. Es que ―Wendy decide explicarle a Gajeel su hallazgo y, también, compartirlo con él y escuchar su opinión. A lo mejor, y teniendo mucha suerte, él sabe a quién pertenecen esos pendientes o el olor que emana de ellos―, ¿no le parecen familiares ésos pendientes? ―se atreve a preguntar la peliazul extendiendo su mano hacia la nariz del pelinegro, dejándole oler las dos joyas en sus manos.

La puntiaguda nariz de Gajeel se acerca hasta ellos y los olfatea con gracia. Wendy le mira con atención, esperando una respuesta positiva. Tras olerlos durante un tiempo prolongado, Gajeel se aparta de ellos y niega con la cabeza.

―No ―niega sin emoción―, ¿a ti sí? ―cuestiona con una ceja alzada.

Sin embargo, antes de que Wendy pueda contestar, un grito resuena entre las paredes del hogar y alarma a los dos magos. La figura encendida de Natsu capta toda la atención del momento junto con sus gruñidos y gritos de indignación. La tensión entre todos es máxima y, si no saben controlarse, acabarán tirándose de los pelos los unos a los otros.

―¡¿Por qué apagas la luz de repente, Laxus?! ―ruge el dragón de fuego encendiéndose totalmente y moviendo los brazos de forma violenta.

―¡Sht! ―demanda Laxus cerrando las ventanas abiertas y ocultando sus cuerpos detrás de las cortinas, además de apagar la chimenea gracias a un poco de agua de la cocina. Natsu calla y oculta sus llamas después de escuchar su petición sin dejar de gruñir enfadado―. ¿Quieres que nos descubran? ―murmura el rubio deshaciéndose del cubo de agua.

Tanto los puños del aludido como sus dientes se mantienen apretados.

―¡Podrías haber avisado, maldita sea! ―culpa él mismo señalandolo con el dedo índice y golpeando el pecho de Dreyar con éste.

―¡Basta los dos! ―Ésta vez es Gajeel el que grita y, también, el que propina dos golpes a ambos Dragon Slayers. Dos duros golpes contra las cabezas masculinas mientras Wendy ríe convirtiéndose en la única espectadora―. La situación ya es bastante irritable para estar peleando por una...

La más pequeña de la casa se lleva las manos a la boca para no soltar un grito de sorpresa. Natsu agarra con suavidad a la niña y la esconde con su cuerpo evitando que salga herida. Laxus y Gajeel se posicionan a su lado preparados para luchar contra quién se acerca a la casa a toda velocidad. Vienen por el aire, están totalmente seguros de ello. Natsu aprieta los dientes y los deja libres después de gruñir de forma gutural. Su mano izquierda se aparta del cuerpo de Wendy y las prende con rapidez; Laxus es rodeado por pequeñas chispas eléctricas; Gajeel convierte uno de sus brazos en una barra gruesa de hierro y tensa aún más su cuerpo con ganas de acción. A espalda de todos, la peliazul respira agitada y traga duro.

―¿Qué ocurre, Natsu-san? ―Sin importarle el silencio que los hombres parecen pedirle, Wendy decide preguntar qué ocurre.

Natsu observa a la niña de reojo y le obsequia una sonrisa llena de calma. La pequeña sonríe cómo él y asiente tranquilizando su respiración y cerrando los ojos. Van a estar bien, piensa, nadie va a hacerles nada. ¡Ellos no han hecho nada! ¡Ellos, en éste tiempo, son totalmente inocentes! Pero, al parecer, nadie tiene pensado querer escucharles y resolver el verdadero conflicto que Fairy Tail ha sufrido a mano de los futuros Dragon Slayers. Natsu, quien sigue observando a la menuda, vuelve su atención a la puerta y.

―Alguien se acerca y no reconozco su olor ―le explica el pelirosa a la dragona celestial con seriedad y algo de inseguridad.

Un nuevo sonido vuelve a asustar a nuestros protagonistas. El cuarteto aprieta sus puños y mira fijamente la puerta esperando reconocer a su enemigo y, antes de poder añadir o hacer algo más, una infantil voz resuena por el lugar haciéndoles abrir los ojos de par en par sin creerse por quiénes están a punto de ser descubiertos. La respiración en tres de los cuatro dragones cesa y el cuarto queda anonado al reconocer quiénes son los sujetos que habitan en la casa.

―¡Debemos entrar ya o el Consejo nos capturará, Lily! ―Se escucha avisar a Charle detrás de la gran puerta de madera que se mueve por culpa del viento y la fuerza del agua. Wendy siente unas inmensas ganas de llorar y se abraza a sí misma para dejarse caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

―¡Vamos, entrada de una buena vez! ―Ésta vez es Happy quien grita a sus dos amigos gatunos al mismo tiempo que abre lentamente la puerta e intenta que el agua de la lluvia no traspase en demasía del marco de la puerta.

La menuda y fina figura blanquecina de Charle entra en la casa sin sentir a sus invitados sorpresa. En su espalda, la pequeña gata carga a su compañero Lily en un estado inconsciente y enfermo. Detrás de ellos, sin percatarse de la presencia de sus viejos amigos, Happy cierra la puerta con toda la fuerza que sus finos brazos le dejan y suspira después de cerrarla en su totalidad.

―¡No grites estúpido, Lily no está totalmente curado y...! ―le reclama Charle sin soltar a Lily en ningún momento. Durante un largo suspiro, Charle sobrevuela el salón y se encuentra con la mirada emocionada de la que fue su mejor amiga años atrás. Sin creerlo, Charle abre los labios anonada y siente un miedo irrefrenable rodear todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y el de Lily con ella. Más asustada que nunca, la gata traga duro e intenta hablar para ser escuchada y, a su vez, entendida―. ¡T-Tú!

Happy, al sentir el terror en su pareja, gira el rostro confundido y abre los ojos al encontrarse con Natsu, su antiguo mejor amigo. Aquel que, para Happy, murió el día en que Fairy Tail fue destruido. Charle recula y acaba chocando contra el cuerpo azulado de Happy. Éste la abraza a ella y al inconsciente Lily en un acto de protección. Wendy, detrás de los dragones, avanza entre ellos e intenta acercarse a los Exceeds.

―Charle, Happy, Lily... ―susurra entre sollozos y sonriendo honestamente.

Happy se interpone entre Wendy y Charle con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos estirados de forma horizontal.

―¡No os acerquéis! ―ruge el minino mostrando los dientes―. ¡Charle, llévate a Lily y avisa a Erza! ―Happy no mira en ningún momento a Charle, tampoco quiere hacerlo ya que, si lo hace, no podrá dejarla marchar por miedo a perderla a manos de otros enemigos.

Tras él, Charle vacila asustada. ¡Ella no quiere marcharse! Ella no quiere despedirse de alguien más, no quiere sentir más dolor.

―Pero... ―intenta discutir con el gato, pero Happy la observa de reojo y le pide, sin palabras, que marche de una buena vez junto a Titania y se mantenga a salvo. Por él, por Lily y por sus difuntos amigos. Entre lágrimas, Charle asiente y cierra los ojos abandonando la casa―. Ten cuidado.

El cuerpo de Charle desaparece entre la niebla fuera de la casa junto a un inconsciente Lily. El que fue el mejor amigo de Natsu, ahora, le odia y no quiere verle cerca de sus amigos, de sus seres queridos, de los únicos a los que no fue capaz de matar. Con valentía, Happy avanza hasta ellos y les enfrenta sin mostrar su verdadero miedo a morir sin despedirse de ninguno de sus amigos y agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por él. Sin mostrar el verdadero miedo a morir sin poder confesar sus sentimientos a su querida Charle.

―¿Cómo nos han encontrado? ―exige después de coger una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Cómo pueden haberles encontrado tan fácilmente? ¡Ellas hicieron todo lo posible para no ser encontradas! Nadie tenía porqué encontrarles, mucho menos en éstos difíciles momentos en los que los diferentes conflictos se unen convirtiéndose en un gran conflicto al que enfrentarse.

―Happy ―La voz de Natsu recoge toda la atención del gato. Los ojos negros de Happy se fijan en el rostro afligido de su enemigo. Éste, al verle más calmado, decide acercarse lentamente hacia él e intentar hablar con tranquilidad―, no vamos a hacerte daño, ¡nunca te haríamos daño!

―¡Tú no eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Natsu murió el día en que Fairy Tail fue destruido! ¡Tú ya no eres nada para mí, tampoco ninguno de vosotros, traidores!

―Happy, tranquilízate y escúchame, ¡yo no soy el Natsu que os hizo daño, soy otro Natsu!

―¡No te creo!

―¡Happy...!

La puerta se abre de golpe y una esbelta figura se deja entrever en ella. Sus brazos encima de su cintura y su cabello sobrevolando sus hombros por culpa del viento dejan sin palabras a los espectadores. Happy sonríe al reconocerla y vuela hasta ella con alegría. La mujer lo recibe entre sus brazos y lo abraza en un intento de mostrar al minino la tranquilidad que requiere la situación. Los grandes ojos femeninos se elevan e impactan contra los cuatro emocionados orbes que la contemplan desde el interior del habitáculo. Happy se separa del pecho femenino y, sin dejarles mencionar una sola palabra, ella es la primera en atacar.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí, traidores?

El famoso látigo rosado golpea con fuerza la mejilla de Gajeel y crea, en ella, una dura herida. Natsu, quien parece ser el más afectado, observa el cuerpo femenino empuñar su látigo rosado que, de repente, cambia de forma convirtiéndose en una ancha espada metálica con bordados del mismo color. Con una mirada llena de furia, Lucy Heartfilia se coloca frente a ellos y apunta con su espada directamente hacia él: hacia su corazón, dispuesta a acabar con él rápidamente y seguir con sus demás compañeros. O, como ella diría, sus antiguos compañeros de gremio. ¿Es real lo que sus ojos están viendo?

―¿Cómo osáis estar en éste lugar, traidores? ―Por primera vez, los dragones escuchan a la rubia gruñir como un animal enfurecido. Con disimulo, Lucy se acerca hasta Happy y murmura algo que los magos no son capaces de entender―: Busca a Erza y quédate con Charle, Lily y Levy. No dejes que venga, no quiero que le encuentre.

Happy asiente y marcha volando mientras Natsu y los demás se encuentran perplejos. ¿Traidores? ¿Por qué razón Lucy les llama traidores? A medida que pasan los minutos, el dragón de fuego encuentra grandes diferencias entre la Lucy del pasado y la Lucy del futuro.

A diferencia de la pasada, ésta Lucy tiene el rostro repleto de heridas incurables. Una cicatriz que surca la parte izquierda de su labio superior e inferior hasta tocar su barbilla. Sus manos están desgastadas, llenas de tierras y con unas uñas masacradas y sucias. Sus vivos marrones ojos, ahora, no tienen ése brillo característicos. Sus futuros ojos son llanos, sin vida, sin color y llenos de sentimientos negativos: odio, rabia, rencor, dolor, terror, furia. El cuerpo de ésta Lucy transmite tristeza, pobreza y malestar, no cómo la Lucy que ellos conocen. Aquella Lucy transmite amor, brillo, alegría y vida. Todo en ella se encuentra nulo de vida.

La única característica en común que Natsu es capaz de encontrar son los diferentes complementos que la acompañan: su inseparable cinturón, sus queridas llaves y su látigo rosado en su mano derecha. No obstante, y sin mucho esfuerzo, Natsu se percata de que, La Lucy del futuro tiene más llaves en su poder. Ésta Lucy es más poderosa que su compañera de equipo.

―¿Traidores? ―cuestiona Natsu confundido―. Luce, somos nosotros...

La aludida da un paso hacia adelante y aprieta el látigo entre sus manos. Los blanquecinos dientes de la maga celestial son mostrados en una fea mueca que desfigura su rostro. Todos los presentes dan un paso hacia atrás y cogen aire que almacenan en su cavidad bucal. A Lucy parece no importarle la incomodidad que sienten ellos ante su presencia, tampoco las ganas de saber qué ha ocurrido o explicarle quiénes son realmente. La joven maga sólo quiere acabar con ellos y sentir pagada la deuda que mantiene vigente con sus amigos caídos. Su espada ―anteriormente el látigo― sigue apuntando contra el pecho de Natsu y, al sentir la intensidad de sus ojos jade, Lucy aprieta con mucha más fuerza la punta metálica contra el pectoral masculino. Su ceño femenino se frunce y, por segunda vez, Natsu vuelve a nombrarla como lo hacía antes. Como lo hacía antes de matar a sus amigos.

―¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así! ¡Ninguno tiene derecho a estar aquí! ¡Marchaos, ya manchastéis el nombre del gremio, al maestro y a todos vuestros compañeros a los que matasteis por vuestra avaricia, por querer encontrar a vuestros padres, sólo pensasteis en vosotros y no os importó tener que matarlos!

Gajeel, quien ha sido sorprendido por el pasado rápido ataque, entra en acción y decide, también, ser parte de la conversación. Enfadado por no entender absolutamente nada de lo que la rubia está diciendo, enfrenta a la dura mirada que la blonda les está regalando a cada uno de ellos. Lucy observa al nuevo participante y desvía la punta de la espada hacia el pelinegro. Gajeel, perplejo ante el nuevo ataque, frena su caminata de golpe y traga duro al encontrarse con el gran cambio. Los rojizos ojos de Redfox dibujan la mojada figura de Heartfilia e intentan comprender su situación sin conocerla totalmente. El dragón de hierro chasquea su lengua y cruza sus brazos apartando la espada de su pecho, bajándola hasta su abdomen. Lucy no aparta la espada de su cuerpo en ningún momento, tampoco su mirada.

―¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Coneja?!

Es él mismo quien, cómplice del silencio, decide romperlo mediante su gutural y fuerte voz. Lucy no se sorprende, tampoco ninguno de los demás magos. La única diferencia en la blonda son sus dientes: ahora lucen mucho más apretados que antes. Su espada tiembla, igual que su brazo mientras baja la mirada y gruñe por lo bajo. Sus orbes marrones salen de nuevo a la superficie y enfrentan a todos sus antiguos compañeros de gremio, aquellos por los que hubiera dado la vida si ellos no se la hubieran quitado.

―¡Qué no me llames así! ―ruge con fuerza, apuntando contra él sin miedo―. ¡No pienses que voy a dejar que veas a Levy, ya tuvistes suficiente con destrozar sus manos, maldito dragón! ―Con aires de superioridad creadas por la rabia que habita dentro de su cuerpo, Lucy les mira por encima del hombro a cada uno de ellos y sonríe enfadada―. ¡Os arrancaré la cabeza antes de que podáis encontrarla, no os dejaré que le hagáis daño!

―¿Hacer daño a quién, Lucy-san?

La aludida abre los ojos anonada. ¿Cómo puede tener la poca vergüenza de preguntarle semejante cuestión a ella? Lucy da una mirada furiosa a la pequeña dragona sin apuntarla con la espada. La pequeña traga duro y tiembla escondiéndose detrás de Natsu. Quien fue su amiga parece odiarlos, parece querer acabar con ellos por algunas razones que ellos desconocen… aún.

―¿Has olvidado lo que le hiciste a Erza hace un año, basura? ¿Has olvidado sus gritos de dolor debajo de tus manos mientras tú sola arrancabas su pierna izquierda con tu rugido? ―encarna una ceja desafiante―. ¡Tú, qué acabaste con una gran cantidad de compañeros, ¿aún me preguntas eso?! ―su respiración se relaja tras el grito, pero su cuerpo sigue en la misma tensión de siempre―. Ni siquiera tuviste compasión con Romeo, Cana o Jet.

―¡Basta, Luce! ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, nosotros nunca os haríamos daño!

Las palabras de Natsu perforan el pecho de la protagonista como una apisonadora. Suelta un gemido de sorpresa y sonríe con amargura, sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar y mucho menos lo que él ha querido decirle. Sus orbes marrones empiezan a arder, su corazón deja de latir y su cuerpo empieza a temblar haciendo que la tensión en él desaparezca. La cabeza de Lucy cae hacia abajo y sus ojos quedan clavados en sus zapatos sin percatarse de la cantidad de lágrimas que salen por ellos. No obstante, cuando Natsu da un paso hacia delante totalmente conmocionado por la escena y el dolor que transmite su preciada compañera, Lucy levanta la cabeza con brusquedad y grita rabiosa. Natsu se asusta ante la repentina acción de la blonda y da dos pasos hacia atrás, empujando a Wendy en el proceso. La respiración del dragón se agita cuando el dedo índice de Lucy le apunta con firmeza y seguridad. Porque Lucy sabe lo que dice, sabe lo que siente, sabe lo que ha visto con sus propios ojos y sabe, además, de dónde procede su odio hacia ellos.

―¡Tú…! ―La, ahora, ronca voz de Lucy resuena por el lugar, golpeando a todos los que se encuentran dentro de la casa y, también, sus jóvenes corazones ante la que, en su tiempo, es la mujer más alegre del gremio y la que, en éste tiempo, parece ser todo lo contrario a lo que ellos conocen―. ¡Tú rompiste mi corazón en pedazos, pisoteaste el amor que alguna vez estuve dispuesta a entregarte, acabaste con mi felicidad delante de todos nuestros amigos, destruiste a la única verdadera familia que alguna vez he llegado a tener...!

Con rapidez, Lucy da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y deja que su blusa caiga hasta su cintura, dejando su espalda descubierta. Su blanquecina espalda se encuentra dañada por una gran herida en forma de cruz, aún infectada y abierta. Todos sueltan un suspiro de sorpresa y Wendy se echa a llorar al encontrarse con el verdadero dolor. Natsu empieza a sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho, un dolor que parece avisarle de que ha sido él quien ha provocado esas heridas en el cuerpo de la rubia.

―Tú me hiciste esto, tú juraste mi muerte la próxima vez que nos encontráramos: aquí me tienes, ¡vamos, atácame!

Natsu niega con la cabeza y evita encontrarse con los ojos de su enemiga entre murmullos:

―No, yo no...

―¡Lu-chan, ¿por qué...?!

La entrada de Levy McGarden dentro de la casa es un espectáculo digno de observar. Su frágil cuerpo entra estrepitosamente por la puerta caída y choca contra la espalda femenina al estar huyendo de algo o alguien. Lucy, al sentirla, gira el rostro y la observa con un pequeñísimo brillo en sus ojos junto una sonrisa honesta. Levy le devuelve el gesto y se separa levemente de su mejor amiga sin percatarse de los invitados. El crujido que hacen las maderas del suelo alertan a la peliazul.

Temerosa de ser capturada, Levy avanza a Lucy y se encuentra cara a cara con su fiel amigo y enamorado Gajeel Redfox. Aquel hombre al que siempre había creído y defendido de todo y todos. Aquel mismo hombre que acabó con la vida de sus dos mejores amigos. Perpleja ante la aparición de todos los que alguna vez catalogó como sus amigos, Levy se lleva las manos a los labios y solloza dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que invaden su menudo cuerpo.

―Gajeel, sabía que vendrías, ¡que todo esto era una simple pesadilla!

Sorprendido el hombre intenta acercarse a la maga sin éxito.

―Enana, ¿qué...?

―¡Levy, atrás!

El cuerpo de Gajeel sale disparado contra la pared más cercana y Lucy se lanza contra él con toda la fuerza que su magia le permite. El puño femenino se alza en el aire e impacta contra la mandíbula masculina creando una herida en ella. Gajeel suelta un aullido de dolor y se lleva las manos al lugar afectado. Levy, horrorizada y aún en estado de shock, cae de rodillas al suelo llevándose las manos al rostro al mismo tiempo en que todos los Dragon Slayers interceden en la batalla sin éxito. Después de murmurar unas extrañas palabras, los tres cuerpos restantes salen disparados contra diferentes puntos de la casa.

Adolorido, Laxus contempla a la rubia maga desde la lejanía y sonríe con sorna. La maga ha ganado fuerza y poder con el paso de los años, también un fuerte y complicado temperamento causado por las pérdidas de sus compañeros y familia. Laxus vuelve a levantarse y es interprete de las intenciones que Natsu guarda acercándose a Lucy por la espalda. El hijo de Igneel quiere separar cuanto antes a la rubia del pelinegro porque, si siguen así, lo más probable es que Lucy acabe matando a Gajeel o lo deje en un estado comatoso.

A lo lejos, Levy pide a su amiga que deje a quien fue su enamorado y huyan del lugar para encontrarse con Erza y los demás. Lucy decide hacer oídos sordos y, antes de que Natsu pueda llegar a rozarla para separarla por los hombrosde su compañero, una gran espada metálica lo hace retroceder sin pensarlo dos veces. El cuerpo de Erza aparece entre las sombras. Su aspecto es el mismo, pero con grandes diferencias: su piel es mucho más rugosa que antes, sus ojos están cansados, su cabello escarlata se encuentra cortado por encima de sus hombros ―tal y como lo lleva Knightwalker―.

Pero, por descontado, la gran diferencia en la hada es su pierna izquierda. Lentamente, todos pueden percatarse de que, la pierna izquierda de Scarlet no es una pierna de carne y hueso, al contrario, es una pierna de metal y, seguramente, creada por su propia magia de Re-Equip. Menos Levy y Lucy, los demás quedan perplejos ante la visión de la Erza del futuro ante ellos. Sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar, la hada mayor les obsequia una mirada mucho más furiosa que la de Lucy quien, sin importarle la llegada de su compañera, sigue golpeando a Gajeel sin descanso, llegándose a manchar los nudillos de sangre masculina y la suya propia. El trío de Exceeds aparece detrás de la escarlata y, al ver a sus antiguos amigos, tiemblan frenéticamente y se esconden detrás de ella.

―¡Urano Metria!

El nuevo ataque de Lucy separa aún más a los dragones de las magas. Sorprendidos, intentan mantener una conversación imposible con todos los participantes sin éxito alguno. Un casi inconsciente Gajeel, en el suelo, se retuerce con dificultad al mismo tiempo que Lucy busca su nuevo objetivo.

―¡Ésto es por Gray y Juvia!


	3. Parte I, Capítulo III

Tercer capítulo aquí mismo. Perdón por tardar y disfruten.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

Con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa llena de orgullo, Erza observa la pelea desde lejos sin poder contener su diversión al ver a los que fueron los más fuertes de su gremio siendo, en éstos momentos, molidos por Lucy Heartfilia la, ahora, segunda hada más fuerte tras ella. Su cabello escarlata se eleva en el aire y una risa burlona sale de sus labios alertando a los dragones. Éstos la observan perplejos, sin reconocerla. Wendy se encuentra aterrada, hecha un ovillo cerca de un árbol caído y siendo presa del pánico. Laxus se levanta del suelo y decide entrar en la pelea e intentar separar a la rubia del que fue su mejor amigo. Gajeel se retuerce en el suelo totalmente ensangrentado y maquillado por heridas repartidas por todo su rostro.

Natsu, por su lado, se encuentra en manos de una enfurecida Lucy que, sin complejos, sigue atacándole sin pudor alguno. Natsu ruge adolorido y se lleva las manos a la nariz, observando la sangre que emerge de ésta y los nudillos manchados de su mejor amiga. El látigo en su otra mano se alza en el aire y empieza a brillar convirtiéndose en una afilada katana parecida a las que Erza tiene en su poder. Con los dientes apretados, Lucy aprieta ambas manos alrededor del mango y, mientras grita furiosa, avanza contra Natsu a grandes zancadas y sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada. Natsu salta por encima de Lucy y, cuando toca el suelo con sus pies, es golpeado por detrás quedando tendido en el suelo y totalmente adolorido. Sus ojos se cierran ante el dolor que causa el golpe mientras escucha las burlonas sonrisas por parte de las hadas a su alrededor.

Los pies de Erza aparecen delante de sus ojos y, sorprendido por haber sido víctima de uno de sus ataques, Natsu eleva la mirada temeroso de su siguiente acción. Lucy permanece alejada, esperando saber qué va a hacer Erza con el dragón de fuego. Sus brazos cruzados y su cuerpo escondido dentro de una de sus armaduras más famosas, dan a la pelirroja un aire de superioridad y fuerza que nunca habían visto antes. Porque Erza es temida en su tiempo, pero en el futuro lo es más. Se agacha procurando no hacerse daño en la pierna de metal y, con una meca de incomodidad provocada por el metal que aprieta su carne, Erza suelta un gruñido muy cerca del rostro de Natsu. Lentamente, y con frialdad, la hada coge los cabellos rosados de su enemigo y alza su cabeza tirando de ellos. Natsu cierra los ojos y gime dolorido por el tirón y, sin verlo venir, el rostro de la pelirroja se acerca peligrosamente al de él para observarle fijamente y burlarse de él, de su vulnerabilidad y el miedo que tiene de ellas.

―Pena ―murmura Erza con una sonrisa ladina y llena de maldad―, pena es lo que dais en éstos momentos, asesinos ―ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás y carcajeándose levemente de ellos.

Sin escrúpulos, Erza suelta los cabellos salmón de Natsu y deja que su cabeza impacte contra el duro y húmedo suelo. En la distancia, Levy se lleva las manos a la cabeza sin creer lo que está ocurriendo y Lucy sonríe satisfecha del final que tendrán todos sus enemigos. Aquellos que una vez amó y llegó a querer como su familia.

Con pasos firmes y sin perder la curva en sus labios, la maga estelar camina hacia el cuerpo del dragón de fuego rozando con sus zapatos el brazo izquierdo de un noqueado Gajeel quien, al sentir el contacto y olor de la blonda, no puede evitar intentar detenerla y explicar quién realmente son y porqué no pueden acabar con ellos. Sin embargo, y al sentir los dedos masculinos rozar la piel de su tobillo, Lucy dibuja una mueca de repugnancia en sus labios y gruñe por lo bajo apartando la mano masculina de su tobillo gracias a una patada. El nombre de la blonda sale con dificultad de los labios del pelinegro sin importarle a la aludida el dolor impregnado en él.

A medida que la distancia disminuye y la cercanía incrementa, Lucy Heatfilia sonríe con más maldad que minutos atrás, sintiendo su cuerpo renacer y su corazón bombear lleno de adrenalina como antes. Por fin, el destino del mundo está en sus manos y ellas son las únicas que pueden decidir cómo deben cambiarlo y de qué manera deben de hacerlo. Los ojos jade de Natsu se abren entre tanto dolor y, con terror, observan la figura ensombrecida de su mejor amiga quien, sonriente, muestra sus blanquecinos dientes y eleva sus puños ensangrentados parcialmente. Natsu traga duro y suelta un gemido de espanto al verse sumido en semejante pesadilla, en semejante sueño y en semejante futuro. Se arrastra por el suelo y, no queriendo hacerse más daño, Natsu intenta llegar hasta Wendy y apartarla del lugar.

No obstante, y al percatarse de sus intenciones, Levy mira a Wendy desde su posición y recuerda. Recuerda cómo Jet y Droy murieron por su culpa, cómo ella los mató gracias a uno de sus potentes rugidos, cómo ella rió encima de sus cadáveres y cómo ella arrancó, después, la pierna de Erza entre las lágrimas de la víctima y las súplicas de Lucy. En ése instante, en ése pequeño instante, Levy entiende qué es lo que debe hacer y por quién debe luchar. Por que sus dos mejores amigos la protegieron de una muerte segura, le dieron su futuro para que ella buscara la manera de ser feliz y vengarles. Con los puños apretados y las lágrimas al borde de su caída, Levy se levanta del suelo y avanza hasta una temerosa Wendy quien, al encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Levy, presiente su futuro, su sangriento futuro.

Mismo destino que presiente Natsu al sentir las delicadas manos de Lucy elevarle al cogerle fuertemente por ambos lados de su chaleco. La respiración masculina se detiene mientras la femenina se incrementa y la adrenalina con ella. Sin embargo, y sin aún conocer el porqué, Lucy sabe que ella no será capaz de matar a Natsu. Por ello, decidida a usar la ayuda de sus más fieles amigos, suelta uno de las bandas del chaleco negro y tienta sus dedos hasta llegar a sus llaves sin percatarse de una segunda sombra tras ella. Laxus, quien parece ser el menos sorprendido del cuarteto, se acerca por la espalda a la maga estelar y, con total sigilo, intenta coger a la rubio por los hombros y apartarla del dragón de fuego. Aunque, sin verlo venir, Erza detiene su brazo y le observa con furia a pocos centímetros de su rostro. El dragón de rayo se asombra por la rapidez de la maga, también por su habilidad aún teniendo una pierna artificial. Lucy, quien no ha soltado a Natsu en ningún momento, observa de reojo a su amiga y le sonríe de manera amistosa, agradeciéndole la ayuda dada en un momento como éste. La pelirroja, percatándose de la mirada y sonrisa de la blonda, le devuelve el gesto sin pensarlo y mira de reojo al rubio dragón. Nerviosos por lo que ocurrirá en pocos segundos, Laxus se desprende de su chaqueta grisácea y del puro entre sus labios. Una batalla contra Erza siempre es una batalla dura.

―Aunque no tenga mi pierna izquierda conmigo, no sois los únicos que podéis utilizar la magia, ¿verdad, Lucy?

―Por supuesto, Erza ―Heartfilia no deja de sonreír mientras habla y, con más libertad, suelta el chaleco de Natsu y se alza ante él.

Con una de sus manos, Lucy decide qué llave elegir y la aprieta entre sus dedos: una llave dorada muy familiar para el dragón. Tras una ventisca producida por la potencia de poder de la rubia, a su lado aparece una figura masculina muy cambiada. Demasiado cambiada para Natsu. El cuerpo masculino pierde su brillo inicial y deja expuesta su verdadera apariencia. Los ojos jade de Natsu se abren de par en par y buscan la respuesta de la blonda ante la nueva versión de Loke. Su cabello, un poco más revuelto, es lo único que parece no haber cambiado. Una profunda y cicatrizada cicatriz se extiende desde su frente hasta su barbilla, pasando por encima de su ojo izquierdo. La mirada que el león le regala le hace saber que, seguramente, ha sido él quién ha provocado ésa herida. O por lo menos, el Natsu del que todos hablan.

Loke, al descubrir quién es su contrincante, sonríe burlón y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho hinchado de orgullo posicionándose al lado de su ama. Natsu, en el suelo, se encuentra confundido por la mirada que recibe de Loke y, también, por su repentina salida. Sinceramente, el joven mago de fuego no entiende nada. ¿Por qué Heartfilia le da ésa mirada cómplice a Loke después de mirarle a él? ¿Cuándo y cómo se hizo la cicatriz en su rostro?

Al lado del león, su ama suelta una sarcástica carcajada y cierra los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Baja la cabeza y niega más de dos veces seguidas Para, más tarde, dar un paso hacia atrás y dejar que, su espíritu estelar, se explaye con totalidad y tranquilidad. Al fin y al cabo, Loke también desea acabar con los dragones tanto o más que ella. Por ello mismo, Lucy no va a ser quien le impida obtener su sed de venganza al joven y hermoso espíritu. Rompiendo el silencio del momento, Lucy entreabre sus labios y, con su dulce voz, ordena a Loke qué debe de hacer:

―Loke ―llama la blonda con una voz sería y firme. Los pequeños ojos masculinos se fijan en el rostro de su dueña, esperando su indicación con impaciencia, casi con ansiedad incontrolable. Colocado en su posición de ataque, y arreglándose sus inseparables anillos dorados, Loke escucha, atentamente―: acaba con él.

La respuesta del aludido no se hace esperar:

―Más que dispuesto, princesa ―ríe de lado y alza su puño contra al dragón de fuego.

El león corre hacia el joven mago y su puño se envuelve por una brillante luz amarilla creada por su anillo Regulus. Natsu abre los ojos asombrado por la semejanza entre los rayos de Laxus y el nuevo poder de Loke para, después, dar un salto hacia atrás y esquivar el puño del enfurecido pelirrojo. Más alejados de ellos, Lucy chasquea la lengua y aprieta los dientes al descubrir que el puño de Loke no ha surtido efecto aún. Disgustado por su actitud, Natsu cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños al encontrarse con la mueca en el rostro de la blonda. Ella no puede hacerlo. Lucy no puede hacerlo. ¡Lucy no puede odiarle en un futuro! ¡Él no puede permitirlo! Los ojos jade de Natsu se abren de golpe y enfrentan a los pequeños orbes del espíritu. Después, y sin ser víctima de ningún ataque, Dragneel llama a Lucy y ésta le presta atención, escuchando las dolorosas palabras del joven muchacho:

―¡Lucy, escúchame!

La sombra de Loke se posiciona delante de él, ocultándole la luz del astro solar y las muchachas que han entrado en escena minutos atrás. Un gemido de sorpresa sale de su garganta y, algo asustado, examina las muecas en el rostro masculino.

―¿Ahora os arrepentís de todo lo que habéis provocado? ¿Ahora venís a pedir clemencia? ―El puño de Loke impacta contra el suelo, levantándolo todo entero y destruyendo parte de éste, superando la fuerza de Gildarts. Con los ojos dilatados por el miedo, Wendy observa las batallas desde lejos sin darse cuenta de que, una miedosa Levy, está delante de ella preparada para atacar―. ¡No dejaré que dañes de nuevo a la princesa ni a ninguno de mis compañeros! ―amenaza despegando el puño de la tierra con un tono de voz tétrico y ensombrecido.

Enfurecido, Natsu baja la mirada mientras se encuentra con la espalda pegada al grueso tronco de un viejo árbol. ¿Él haciendo daño a Lucy? ¡¿Cómo pueden decir éso sobre él con tanta ligereza?! ¡Él nunca haría daño a su mejor amiga, él daría su vida por ella no arrebatársela!

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo, imbécil? ―Sus puños son rodeados por un caliente y rojizo fuego que muestra, como un espejo, su actual estado de ánimo―. ¡Yo nunca heriría a mis compañeros! ―defiende con fuerza, con seguridad, con honestidad.

Perdiendo lentamente el control sobre su cuerpo, el hijo de Igneel muestra sus blanquecinos colmillos y su ceño totalmente fruncido. Loke ensancha sus ojos y sonríe ante la situación que se desenvuelve ante sus ojos.

―Eso no es lo que dijiste cuando perforaste el hombro de Lucy hace un año, basura.

Natsu mira a Lucy sin poderlo creer. Sin fuerzas y con la mirada perdida, el chico deja que Loke golpee contra una de sus mejillas y lo aleje a metros de distancia del campo de batalla. La fuerza de Loke es impresionante, y lo puede notar en cada golpe que recibe.

Natsu mira a Lucy sin poderlo creer, intentando buscar respuestas en la rubia. Sin fuerzas y con la mirada perdida, el chico deja que Loke golpee contra una de sus mejillas y lo aleje a unos metros de distancia del campo de batalla. La fuerza de Loke es impresionante, y lo puede notar en cada golpe que recibe.

No menos importante, Erza se encuentra batallando contra Laxus, el dragón del rayo. Cambiando rápidamente de armadura y encontrando todos los puntos débiles del joven, Erza logra tenerlo bajo control. El puño cerrado de la pelirroja golpea contra el estómago masculino y, apoyada encima de su pierna de carne y hueso, Titania golpea con su pierna artificial contra el costado derecho del rubio e impactando su cuerpo contra unos árboles cercanos. Los cascos que ayudan a Laxus en sus ataques caen al suelo y, de una patada, Erza los envía lejos de él, obstaculizando su utilización en la batalla. Con los dientes apretados, Laxus maldice por lo bajo el poder que, a su parecer, la pelirroja ha sido capaz de incrementar con el paso de los años. Porque, si en su tiempo Erza ya es poderos, ahora lo es mucho más.

Erza vuelve a re-equiparse y, ahora, luce su armadura más potente, fuerte e invencible: la Armadura Fairy. Acompañada por su espada, Erza muestra con orgullo una de sus armaduras favoritas. Reluciente y totalmente brillante, la armadura, igual que su dueña, muestra el poderío por ella misma. Erza se prepara para correr hacia él y, cuando Laxus se percata de ello, se levanta del suelo de un salto y esquiva con elegancia la espada de su contrincante aunque, y cuando menos se lo espera, Erza vuelve a propinarle un tercer golpe en su otro costado. Dolorido, pero aún en pie, Laxus decide empezar a luchar enserio sin importarle el daño que pueda provocar en la hada ni tampoco en el bosque. Tras inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, el blondo se prepara para lanzar su rugido más potente.

El Rugido del Dragón del Rayo sale de su boca directamente contra la hada más poderosa de todo Fiore. Sin embargo, ella no se hace de rogar y, con extrema agilidad, Erza salta por encima del ataque siendo elevada gracias a la armadura y, suspendida en el aire, Erza vuelve a cambiar su armadura, ésta vez, por la de Emperatriz del Rayo. Con la ayuda de Lily, Erza sobrevuela el lugar a la velocidad máxima y, cuando está a una corta distancia del rubio, decide lanzar uno de los ataques más potentes que la armadura tiene: Lightning Ciclotron. Empuñando la lanza de iluminación contra Laxus, Erza ruge el nombre del ataque y los rayos salen disparados hacia él.

De pie en el suelo, Laxus sonríe y se prepara para digerir los rayos. Sin embargo, frunce el ceño confundido. ¿Porqué Erza ha utilizado tal ataque hacia él? ¿Ya no recuerda que, tanto él como los demás dragones, pueden devorar sus propios elementos? Los azulados rayos acaban siendo tragados por el rubio y, saboreándolos con una sonrisa, Laxus pasa su húmeda lengua por encima de sus labios. Con los pies en el suelo, Erza observa al que fue el líder del equipo Raijinshuu preparándose para un segundo Rugido. Con una sonrisa burlona, Erza clava la lanza contra el suelo y crea un Lightning Shield que evita ser dañada por el ataque enemigo. Desde el segundo uno, la barrera es capaz de frenar el potente ataque masculino.

Antes de poder avanzar hacia la mujer y atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, el cuerpo de Laxus sufre una sacudida y cae contra el suelo totalmente aturdido por el dolor. Sofocado y sin aire, nuestro protagonista se lleva las manos al cuello e intenta hacer entrar la mayor cantidad de aire posible dentro de su cuerpo. La saliva empieza a salir de sus labios hasta caer contra el suelo y su espalda se arquea, mostrando el dolor dentro de su cuerpo. Dolor que, aún, no sabe a qué se debe o qué y quién lo ha provocado. No obstante, y sin mucho esfuerzo, Laxus puede intuir quién ha sido el autor, pero no el qué. Las burlonas carcajadas de Erza se avecinan a su lado y, cuando es capaz de ver su calzado, Laxus alza sus azulados y pequeños ojos hasta los de ella. Tras pestañear durante unos segundos, Laxus nota el pie de Erza contra su cabeza. Éste la aprieta duramente, haciendo que sienta la húmeda hierba bajo su costado izquierdo y la manchada y áspera suela de su calzado contra su costado derecho.

―Estoy anonadada ―dice entre dientes la todopoderosa mujer con altanería. En aquellos momentos, Erza era la réplica más parecida a lo que una vez fue la hija del maestro de Sabertooth: Minerva Orland―, creí que no devorarías mis rayos y serías más inteligente, pero veo que estaba demasiado equivocada.

La cabeza de Laxus se aprieta más y más contra el suelo. Un aullido de dolor sale de su garganta, alertando a los demás dragones del final de otra de las batallas.

―¿Qué tenían ésos rayos? ―se atreve a preguntar el mago sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

―Eran, simplemente, todo lo contrario a los tuyos.

Por su lado, Wendy observa a la maga de escritura delante de ella. La menuda figura de la mujer oculta a Wendy de sus demás compañeros y contrincantes. Entre lágrimas, la pequeña niña se abraza a sí misma pensando qué debe de hacer. Levy, a su vez, también llora como Wendy, pero en silencio. su cuerpo se encuentra totalmente tenso y, en su mano derecha, reposa su pluma blanca, ésa que le permite utilizar su magia de escritura a su gusto. La mano se alza en el aire y aniñada Dragon Slayer la sigue con su mirada sin perderse ningún movimiento. Con elegancia y lentitud, la mano de McGarden se mueve en el aire y escribe algo que, por el momento, la peliazul más corta de edad no puede descifrar. Las lágrimas no dejan de cesar en ninguno de los dos bandos y, antes de que Wendy pueda rogar por su vida y la de los demás, la palabra se enciende entre sus rojizas llamas y se alza ante ellas con superioridad.

Los ojos de Wendy se abren al leerla y, sin poder evitarlo, más lágrimas y sollozos salen de su cuerpo. Cuánto duele sentir que has traicionado a tus compañeros, aquellos que dieron la vida por ti, aquellos que te trataron como alguien especial. Millones de preguntas se cruzan por su mente y la dejan asombrada, sin poder moverse de su sitio, sin saber cómo actuar en ésta situación tan descabellada. Sin embargo, y antes de que pueda hacer cualquier movimiento, es Levy la que frunce el ceño y deja que sus brazos caigan mientras su llanto se detiene de golpe y sus ojos se abren de par en par.

―¿Cómo...? ―susurra llevándose una mano a la boca y evitando que el llanto sea más fuerte que el anterior, intentando no sollozar ni alertar a sus amigas.

Wendy, en aquel instante, pudo verificar las heridas que la muchacha más inteligente del gremio tenía según Lucy: la piel de sus manos estaban totalmente carcomida y, entre sus dedos, podían verse pequeñas heridas no demasiado cicatrizadas.

―¿Por qué aún tienes la marca de Fairy Tail en tu hombro?

Erza, quien llega a escucharla al no encontrarse demasiado lejos, afloja la fuerza contra la cabeza de Laxus. Titania deja de respirar por unos momentos y mira a su amiga quien, tras caer de rodillas al suelo, la observa y sonríe asintiendo sin dejar de llorar, ésta vez, de alegría. Por fin, ¡por fin todo parece cobrar sentido y ponerse de su lado! Los ojos de Levy vuelven su atención al rostro desfigurado de Marvell y, con delicadeza, le sonríe haciendo que el rostro de la pequeña se ilumine. Sin embargo, y sorprendiendo a la maga de escritura, Erza voltea su rostro y aprieta, por segunda vez, su pie contra el rostro de Dreyar mientras éste aúlla de dolor y se retuerce en el suelo como lo ha hecho anteriormente. Los azulados orbes del que fue su compañero de hermandad y clase impactan contra los suyos. Erza frunce el ceño mostrándole su disgusto y, sin mover sus pies, la maga acerca su rostro hacia él curvando su espalda y clavando su lanza contra el suelo con fuerza. Su sombría mirada estremece al dragón y, nervioso por lo que está a punto de ocurrir, Laxus traga duro e intenta no mostrar su miedo ante la hada. Sin poder evitarlo, el aludido suelta otro grito de dolor.

―¿Quién os las ha dado? ―ordena saber la escarlata con los dientes unidos y sus cejas totalmente juntadas. Sus ojos, llenos de molestia y furia, arremeten contra el blondo quien, al no saber a qué se refiere, parpadea varias veces seguidas intentando descubrir a dónde quiere llegar Scarlet. Un bufido sale de los desgastados labios femeninos―. ¡¿Quién os ha obsequiado las marcas de Fairy Tail?! ―ruge como un animal en cólera, alzando la lanza contra la espalda de su víctima, a punto de clavarla contra ésta―. ¡¿Por qué las tenéis?! ¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¡¿Qué buscáis aquí?!

―¡Erza-chan, basta!

El grito de Levy parece apaciguar el temperamento de Erza. Aunque, más alejados de ellas, Loke se ha apartado y ha dejado que sea Lucy la que tome, de nuevo, el control sobre la batalla. Ahora, encima de un casi inconsciente Natsu, Lucy golpea su mandíbula con su puño derecho llorando desenfrenadamente. Soltando el cuello de sus ropas oscuras, Lucy deja caer el cuerpo de Natsu contra el suelo y los ojos jade del muchacho la observan desde abajo. Lucy cierra los ojos y alza el látigo rosado convirtiéndolo en una finísima espada plateada que se encuentra dirigida hacia el pecho de Natsu. Las lágrimas femeninas impactan contra la piel dorada de Natsu y éste, al notarlas en sus pómulos, no puede evitar sentirse acongojado y sollozar junto a ella. Sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella y queriendo volver a recuperar a su mejor amiga. Aquella amiga a la que había prometido protegerla de todo y nunca hacerle daño y, al parecer, no había ni está cumpliendo su palabra. Lucy, aferrando sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura dorada, murmura palabras de arrepentimiento dirigidas al chico que, en pocos minutos, va a morir entre sus manos.

Levy, al encontrarse dentro de tal situación, se levanta del suelo e intenta llegar hasta su mejor amiga para evitar el fatídico final.

―¡Lu-chan, no! ―La voz de Levy se rompe lentamente con cada paso que da.

Gajeel, en el suelo y repleto de heridas, intenta arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo de su compañero y ayudarlo a salir de allí, Wendy grita el nombre de los dos protagonistas, Laxus abre los ojos anonadado y Erza, tal y como Levy lo hace, ruge el nombre de su amiga y le ordena, angustiada, que no haga ninguna locura.

―¡Lucy, tú no debes hacerlo, no debes mancharte las manos como hizo él!

Antes de que nadie pueda detener a la rubia maga estelar, la espada queda enterrada. A diferencia de lo que todos esperan, no se encuentra ninguna mancha de sangre, tampoco con ningún Natsu dolorido o agonizando antes de morir entre sus manos ni una Lucy manchada por la sangre masculina del que fue su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras. La fina espada se encuentra incrustada muy cerca del lado izquierdo del rostro de Natsu, casi acariciando su piel con su hoja. Allí, en ése punto dónde debería estar clavada la espalda, se encuentra la frente de Lucy pegada a él mientras el agua salada moja los pectorales del dragón de fuego quien, en silencio, sigue acompañando a su amiga en el llanto. Natsu, debajo de ella, llora arrepentido por algo que no ha hecho.

Levy suspira y Erza sonríe con amargura, palpando el dolor que emana el cuerpo de su amiga y tercera superviviente. Mucho más seria que anteriormente, Levy se acerca de nuevo a la dragona y, con una voz sin demasiadas emociones plasmadas en ella, vuelve a formular la pregunta sin respuesta hecha minutos atrás.

―¿Por qué tenéis la marca del gremio en vuestro cuerpo?

―Nosotros... ―Wendy agacha la cabeza y seca la húmedad de sus ojos con el dorso de sus dos manos. El miedo ha desaparecido en ella, pero la angustia aún persiste sin querer marchar. Sus grandes orbes femeninas se elevan en el cielo y buscan un punto dónde fijarse. Encontrarse con las miradas de sus compañeras no es plato de buen gusto, mucho menos para una niña que ha sido acusada de asesinato múltiple―. Nos despertamos delante del gremio en ruinas ―explica mientras juega con sus dedos llena de nerviosismo, queriendo escapar de la situación en la que se encuentra en éstos momentos―. No sabemos cómo hemos llegado aquí ya que, nosotros, somos los Dragon Slayers del pasado.

Al escucharla, el rostro de Levy se ilumina y esboza una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que sorprende a la pequeña. Sin poder evitarlo, Marvell sonríe con ella y asiente cuándo Levy le pregunta si es verdad todo lo que le está contando.

―Eso quiere decir que ―susurra excitada, emocionada y sin creérselo―, el llamado del maestro antes de morir, se ha cumplido ―La sonrisa en sus labios no desaparece en ningún instante, mucho menos al recordar a los caídos en la batalla―. Habéis venido, por fin, a salvar el futuro ―suspira agotada.

Una sombría sombra se pinta tras ella y, algo asustada, la maga mayor se encuentra con la molestia de la escarlata desde primera fila:

―Me importa poco si han sido llamados por el maestro o no.

Las duras palabras de la mujer resuenan por el valle y avanza a Levy cambiando de armadura y buscando su próximo objetivo: Wendy. Natsu, aún en el suelo y con Lucy encima de él, intenta zafarse del agarre de la rubia y, también, intenta frenar la batalla que se abrirá entre ambas mujeres. De repente, los tres Exceeds le rodean, obstaculizándole el paso y, también, la visión de lo que está ocurriendo entre ambas hadas. Lily, algo recuperado y en su forma de ataque, se irgue ante el Dragon Slayer y empuña su arma. Happy lo vigila desde las alturas y Charle lo mantiene contra el suelo mientras Lucy sigue encima de él, sin querer soltarse. Loke, detrás de ella, le regala una sonrisa burlona.

―Buen trabajo, chicos―felicita la Titania cogiendo a Wendy del brazo izquierdo y zarandeándola hasta tirarla al suelo.

―Ahora ―la voz de Lucy se quiebra―, ahora todos pagaréis por sus muertes, ¡vosotros ya no sois nuestros amigos! ―exclama levantando la cabeza y separando su frente del pecho de Natsu.

―¡Basta, Lu-chan, Erza-chan!

La voz de Levy resuena por todo el claro. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire levanta las flores que adornan las tumbas, también los pájaros que reposaban en las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Sus ojos se encuentran dilatados, llorosos y rojos. Gajeel, a sus pies, busca su tranquilidad con un suave toque contra su pierna desnuda. Ella, al notarlo, le sonríe y vuelve a mirar a sus hermanas y compañeras de hermandad. Éstas, sorprendidas por su cambio de actitud y pensamiento tan repentino, la miran sin creer lo que está provocando, el privilegio y lujo que les está brindando a los Dragon Slayers. Lucy agacha la cabeza, oculta sus ojos tras su flequillo dorado, aprieta los dientes y deja que las lágrimas caigan como cascadas por sus mejillas. Loke, quien ha encontrado una oportunidad de seguir peleando con Natsu después de que los gatos voladores y Lucy se apartaran de su cuerpo, la mira esperando su siguiente movimiento. Erza, por su parte, no suelta a Wendy y le obsequia una mirada desaprobatoria a Levy, pidiéndole que pare su cambio de pensamiento, piense las cosas con más claridad y recuerde todo el daño que han hecho a toda persona que se encontrara a su alrededor. Sin embargo, y sorprendiendo aún más a las dos hadas restantes, Levy alza la mirada y su voz dejando en claro su posición y lo que quiere hacer con ellos. Ella, a diferencia de la rubia y la escarlata, cree en ellos y en sus marcas de Fairy Tail.

―Vendrán con nosotros ―la dura mirada de Levy asusta a Gajeel quien, desde un principio, no la reconoce―, y cuando hagan el mínimo movimiento sospechoso, acabaremos con ellos.

Resignada, Erza es la siguiente en hablar y dar su opinión:

―Estoy en contra ―dice Erza lanzando a Wendy contra el suelo. La pequeña suelta un gemido de dolor y se hace una albóndiga, evitando llorar delante de la Titania que tanto odio les profana a cada uno de ellos―. No los quiero cerca de nosotras, son peligrosos, mataron al todo el gremio, ¿o es que lo has olvidado, Levy? ―cuestiona con una ceja encarnada y una sonrisa temerosa.

Levy traga duro y esquiva su mirada inquisidora.

―No lo he olvidado, Erza-chan, pero…

―Los quiero fuera de la casa ―advierte retomando el camino de vuelta―, no quiero a ninguno dentro y me da absolutamente igual si mueren desangrados ―escupe con rabia.

―Erza-chan ―intenta llamarla Levy, pero la Titania decide no hacerle caso y seguir dirigiéndose hasta la casa que las tres, junto a los gatos, comparten en las profundidades del verdoso y frondoso bosque. Lucy, quien no cree lo que está ocurriendo, se aleja de Natsu y le pide a Loke que suelte al dragón y marche con ella hacia casa para, en unos momentos, poder limpiar sus heridas y agradecerle el trabajo hecho―. Lu-chan ―intenta por segunda vez hablar con una de ellas.

Sin embargo, ésta vez tampoco lo consigue:

―Vamos, Levy-chan, es tarde y hay que ir a cenar ―pide Lucy sin mirarla, caminando hasta quedar al lado de Erza y perderse entre la vegetación del bosque iluminado por el astro lunar.

―Enana… ―la llama Gajeel desde el suelo repleto de magulladuras y dolores por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Por su lado, Levy camina hacia casa y les da una última mirada a todos, sin antes, pedirles qué deben de hacer para ser, entre comillas, aceptados por los demás.

―Intenten coger fuerzas y acercarse hasta la casa ―les pide regalándoles una de sus más brillantes miradas―. Intentaré que las chicas me dejen el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Y, antes de que Levy desaparezca entre los arbustos, todos asienten ante sus peticiones y la siguen intentando no dañarse más de lo que ya están o abrirse las heridas repartidas por todo su cuerpo. Wendy, quien ayuda a Laxus a levantarse del suelo, mira el camino que lleva al cementerio y sonríe con tristeza por última vez.

Lucy y Erza se adentran dentro del habitáculo y cierran la puerta tras ellas. Segundos más tarde, Levy entra sin cerrar la puerta y todos los demás pueden ver cómo las velas iluminan la casa. También son capaces de escuchar a Erza reprenderle a Levy su actitud y el cambio de opinión tan repentino. El olor de agua salada llega hasta sus fosas nasales y el cuarteto verifica que una de ellas ha llorado al ver los ojos rojizos e hinchados de la peliazul. Antes de que ésta cierre la puerta, pueden escuchar a Erza pedirle a Lucy que cure algunos de los cortes abiertos en su piel y, además, ofrecerle vendajes nuevos en sus extremidades aún en proceso de curación. Gajeel, algo sorprendido por la rapidez de la pequeña maga, observa a la que fue su compañera de aventuras y sonríe al encontrarse con su mirada. Acongojada, Levy agacha la cabeza y se sienta al lado de la pequeña Wendy sin seguridad en sus acciones. Temerosa a recibir un ataque por parte de alguno de ellos. Natsu observa de reojo por las ventanas de la casa y ve cómo Lucy se retuerce de dolor mientras Erza cambia los vendajes de su espalda. Su pecho se contrae dolorido y un fuerte nudo aprieta en su garganta. ¿Cómo ha podido él hacerle éso a ella? Precisamente a ella.

El dragón de hierro carraspea su garganta.

―¿Te dieron el botiquín sin problemas, enana? ―pregunta Gajeel al recibir el botiquín de primeros auxilios sin demasiados problemas de por medio.

Levy se tensa al escuchar la voz del pelinegro y le contempla por el rabillo del ojo. Suelta un suspiro sin contestarle a su pregunta, abre la caja y le mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido y una seria mirada con pequeños tintes de dolor incrustados en ella. Mirada que, rápidamente, hiere al pelinegro Dragon Slayer.

―Gajeel, ¿podrías no llamarme de ésa manera? ―infla las mejillas y aprieta los labios―. Mi nombre es Levy, ya debes saberlo.

―¿Por qué nos odiáis tanto, Levy-chan? ―se atreve a saber la dragona de aire e hija de Grandine―. ¿Por qué Lucy-chan tiene ésa mirada y todas esas heridas en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué Erza-san ha intentado matarnos sin compasión? ¿Cómo perdió...?

El carraspeo de Levy interrumpe el discurso de la pequeña. La mayor envuelve una de las heridas de Gajeel con una venda blanquecina y la sujeta con un fuerte nudo. Vuelve a mirar el botiquín y saca nuevos instrumentos en silencio, pensando cómo debe explicarle a la pequeña Wendy qué hicieron ella y sus compañeros del futuro a todos sus compañeros. Las lágrimas empiezan a descender de sus ojos y, miedosa, se lleva los dedos a la herida alrededor de su ojo. Todos la miran asustados y entristecidos. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuál ha sido el detonante a destruir su propio gremio y amigos? Levy se seca las lágrimas y sigue con su trabajo, mientras todos quieren, con más intensidad, saber los motivos de todo lo ocurrido. La hada se sorbe la nariz y asiente con delicadeza, decidida a explicarles lo ocurrido.

―Fue hace dos años y medio ―empieza a relatar la maga de escritura.

»Los Dragon Slayers habíais marchado a una misión conjunta donde sólo se requería la intervención de magos con poderes de dragones. Todos os esperábamos ansiosos, queríamos volver a veros y, con ilusión, los más pequeños habían preparado una fiesta para vuestro retorno.

»Quedaban solamente tres días para vuestro regreso, y Lucy se sentía extremadamente ilusionada: había estado hablando con Gray. Él le explicó que estaba ansioso por vuestro regreso y que, después de la fiesta que todos habíamos preparado, le pediría formalizar su relación a Juvia ―al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha, los oyentes abren los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Juvia y Gray formalizando su relación... amorosa?―. Los que lo sabíamos le dimos ánimos y seguimos con nuestras tareas.

»Sin embargo, y por sorpresa, el gremio fue atacado por una fuerte magia oscura. Todos nos pusimos en posición y el maestro nos pidió que fuéramos cautelosos. Escasos meses atrás habíamos batallado con Tártaros y muchos no nos habíamos recuperado totalmente de nuestras heridas.

»Por ello, cuando Lucy logró rodear al enemigo y estar a punto de reducirlo con Urano Metria... Lucy se encontró con el rostro de Natsu. Tú ―Los ojos de Natsu miran a Levy con indignación y molestia a lo que, nerviosa, Levy decide corregir el pequeño error―, el Natsu de nuestro tiempo, perforó el hombro de Lucy y la lanzó contra los estantes de las bebidas detrás de la barra.

»Mirajane actuó con rapidez y se interpuso entre ambos mientras el maestro decidió evacuar el edificio. Nos separamos en grupos al encontrarnos con todos los demás y nos dirigimos a diferentes puntos. Erza decidió quedarse con el maestro y ayudarle a batallar contra vosotros...

―…pero Laxus acabó con la vida del maestro antes de que Erza pudiera ni tan siquiera pedirle luchar a su lado.

Los componentes del grupo miran a Lucy detrás de ellos. Sonríen sin querer evitarlo al verla acompañada de cuatro platos de comida caliente y bebida. Los coloca uno por uno delante de cada comensal y ayuda a Levy a curar a los que fueron sus compañeros en el pasado sin esperar ningún segundo más. Todos se sorprenden al ver las atenciones de Lucy, no obstante, nadie quiere decir nada y arruinar el momento.

―Cuando lo encontramos sin vida, Erza entró en cólera y ni siquiera Gildarts pudo detenerla ―sigue Levy sin dejar de atender las heridas de sus antiguos amigos.

»Volvimos al gremio, para buscar más supervivientes o heridos, y os encontramos a vosotros: destruyéndolo sin importaros los recuerdos almacenados allí y acompañados por el mago oscuro Zeref.

»En un principio creímos que estabáis siendo controlados por él. Intentamos haceros entrar en razón, haceros recordar quiénes eráis para nosotros, haceros recordar qué era ése lugar para vosotros, ¡hasta intentamos combatir a Zeref creyendo que volveríais a la realidad! Pero no fue así. Zeref se encontraba riendo delante de nosotros, sin mover ni un sólo dedo, sin ordenaros absolutamente nada y disfrutando de la destrucción de nuestra familia. Así que, en aquel instante, nos dimos cuenta: el foco de magia maligna eráis cada uno de vosotros.

»Gildarts usó su magia con éxito, apartándoos del lugar e intentando que todos huyéramos y pudiéramos buscar la ayuda de cualquiera que pudiera combatiros junto a nosotros. Sin embargo, y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, lograsteis acorrarlarle entre los cuatro y, con una sonrisa burlona que nunca podré olvidar, los asesinasteis creando un potente ataque con todos los Rugidos de Dragón.

Levy empieza a llorar de forma descontrolada, acompañada en silencio por Lucy, quien recuerda a Happy entre sus brazos pidiéndole que lo despierte de ésta pesadilla y traiga de vuelta al verdadero Natsu para hacer una misión del tablero.

―Por ello ―La débil voz de Erza interrumpe el melancólico ambiente y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intenta sonreír con seguridad y no perder la imagen de mujer dura que, con los años, ha ganado con más intensidad―, y por muchas cosas más, por favor, ayudadnos a que todo vuelva a ser como antes, a traer de vuelta a nuestros amigos y a acabar con Zeref de una vez por todas.


End file.
